Twisted Compulsion
by blackjackkat
Summary: After the Destruction of meteor Aeris finds her self banished from the promised land and with very strange company.
1. I

Twisted Compulsion 

**Ch. 1**

This story is actually really old, like I started it in 7th grade. Anyways, this story is centered on Aerith and Sephiroth and a romance that starts between them. I hope you enjoy.

Aerith saw her mother just beyond the gates of the Promised Land. Just beyond those golden gates she stared back at her. Tears pouring down from her mother's cheek. Her only child, who had given her life to save the world, was denied the thing she sot so hard to save. Aerith floated there, the tears she shed floating a way from her to mingle with the stray wisps of lifestream. Aerith closed her eyes and hugged her legs to her chest, shaking with her sobs. She suddenly lifted her head and opened her eyes. The life stream was saying something, but she couldn't understand. Aerith shook her head. "What? What is it? What do you want me to do now after you abandoned me!" She yelled.

The current changed, like it was trying to get away from something. Aerith looked to see what was causing it, and there she saw him. Sephiroth. He floated, or more like sank, blood pouring from him from various sword wounds. His trademark trench coat and sword was missing but now he sported a single black wing. The life stream didn't want him and was pushing him down. Aerith was at first very afraid but then something changed. She suddenly felt something she had never felt before, something she'd never dreamed she'd feel toward Sephiroth. Compassion. She pushed herself down to the fallen general and wrapped her arms around him as best she could. She then began to pull him up against the life streams force.

The life stream screeched with anger at this half-breed helping the son of the destroyer. Aerith's ears pounded due to the planet's screams but she pressed on, pushing as hard as she could until the two broke through the surface of the stream. An exhausted Aerith climbed on a rocky ledge and dragged Sephiroth up. She wearily pushed herself into a sitting position. She hung her legs over the edge and rang out her long ponytail. Aerith looked around the room, or rather cave that the two were in. 'We must be in the northern carter still,' Aerith thought. A slight groan brought her attention back to the winged man.

Sephiroth groaned and rolled his head from side to side. 'I should be dead… What happened… and where the hell am I?' Sephiroth wondered. He slowly opened his eyes and saw his victim staring down at him, her green eyes filled with a mix of fear and worry. He breathed out slowly and stared back. 'Maybe I am dead….'

Aerith continued to stare. 'Oh, god what have I done…' she thought. 'I've brought back the very man who killed me… What if he's still insane, what if he tries to kill me again?'

Sephiroth grimaced and reached down to touch one of his many wounds. 'It's a wonder I'm still alive. It must be Jenvoa and that mad man's experiments that are keeping me alive…'

Aerith bit her lip and cautiously crawled to Sephiroth's side. 'Well I saved him so I might as well help him…' She ripped a chunk out of her dress and gingerly dabbed at on of Sephiroth's wounds. To her surprise it was already closing over and healing. Suddenly the cave shook, the lifestream bubbled and the ceiling began to fall. Large chunks of rocks came crashing down around the pair. Sephiroth pushed himself up on his elbows and quickly scanned the cave for an exit. Upon seeing it he quickly climbed to his feet. He bent down and pulled an in shock Aerith to her feet. Holding firmly on to her upper arm he began to pull Aerith toward the exit.

Fear filled Aerith and she pulled against Sephiroth, he was still a frightful sight; bear chested and covered in blood. Not to mention that strange wing that seemed fully functional.

Sephiroth looked back at Aerith, "Do you want to live, or would you rather stay here and die again?"

Aerith went pale and looked at sephiroth with frightened eyes.

'Shit, I guess I shouldn't have said it like that…' Sephiroth thought when he saw the look on the shocked girl's face.

Aerith stopped resisting and let Sephiroth lead her through the maze of rock corridors. She wouldn't have been able to get out of her even if she tired, besides the whole place was falling apart so she really didn't have time to explore. The duo picked up the pace when they saw the path behind them was falling away into the rising lifestream. Soon they were running and dodging falling boulders. Sephiroth saw it first, a light, and pulled at Aerith to pick up the pace. The two burst through the cave entrance and into the blinding white that was Glacier Park.


	2. II

Twisted Compulsion 

**Ch. 2**

Aerith stumbled to her knees and shivered uncontrollably, she was still wet from the lifestream. Her dress and hair had already begun to freeze. Sephiroth stood with his arms and wing wrapped around him surveying the land around them. White as far as he could see. 'We could crawl back into the crater and try to keep warm but then we'd just starve to death,' he figured. "They only chance we have is to try and find a house or hut," Sephiroth said with his back still to Aerith.

Aerith was speechless, her mouth agape. 'Is he nuts?' Sephiroth turned to face Aerith who was staring at him stupidly from her crouching position. He looked at her expectantly. "What?" he said a little annoyed.

"Are you going to get up, or am I going to have to carry you?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Aerith scoffed at him from the ground. "Arrrre yooou crazzzzy, theeeerrrreeee's n-o-oothi-nnnng in sigggght and weee doooon't knowwww whiccch w-way t-to go!" she chattered out.

"Oh, so you'd rather stay here and die anyways?" he asked very authoritively.

Aerith frowned. As much as she hated to admit it he was right. She slowly got to her feet, waiting for Sephiroth to lead. He glanced at her for a moment more then led the two down the snow-covered embankment, and on the snow plains. After a few minutes of silent walking, Sephiroth stopped abruptly.

Aerith, rather then making her own footprints, had been using Sephiroth's and nearly walked right into him because of his abruptness', in fact she stopped so suddenly that she lost her balance and fell on her butt in the snow. Upon hearing the thud Sephiroth turned around to see a disgruntled Aerith sitting in the snow. He let a slight smile cross his lip. The flower girl looked up at him and frowned, "W-what's so-o fun-ny?"

A shivering sephiroth just shook his head, "You look so disgruntled is all…."

Aerith shakingly climbed to her feet. "N-oo thanks to yo-u, why-y'd di-id you sto-op?"

Sephiroth glanced up to the sky and said after a brief pause, "I was thinking…. Why… Why did you save me…?" He asked the last part of this quietly.

Aerith looked up at Sephiroth. "I don't know… I just…" She trailed off and looked down at the ground.

He looked down at Aerith, the cold temporally forgot. She did look very pitiful right now, shivering and nearly frozen. Now that Jenova's voice was gone from his mind he couldn't remember why he had killed the girl.

Aerith let out a choppy sigh. "The lifestream betrayed me…. I can't go to the promise land to be with my mother…." Aerith than began to cry, her shoulder shaking but not because of the cold.

The former general just stared at Aerith not really sure what to do.

Aerith continued, "And then I saw you and how the life stream was trying to push up down, to kill you…. I just…"

Sephiroth watched Aerith for a bit. 'The planet has turned against its savior… I wonder why…' he mused. "The snow's startling to get thick, we should move on…." Sephiroth said, he turned around and began to walk on.

Aerith sniffled and whipped her tears away. She stumbled as she rushed to catch up to Sephiroth. She was grateful that he dropped that subject. Besides the sky was beginning to darken and if they didn't get to cover soon they'd surely die.

The two trudged on, the snow coming up to Sephiroth's thighs and poor Aerith's waist. The snow blew so hard that they could barely see each other. Finally Sephiroth's keen eyes spied a large black object; a house. He looked back at Aerith, "I see a house, come on." Sephiroth picked up the pace with Aerith right at his heels.

It was an old, abandoned looking house. It was probably just a hunting cabin. Sephiroth walked to the front and tried to open the door, jammed. With on hand on the handle and rammed his shoulder into the door, popping it open. Aerith quickly ran into the house and Sephiroth closed the door behind them. When the two enter they now knew that the place was not just abandoned, it was fully stocked. Aerith spied a large quilt covered bed in the corner and ran over to it. She threw off her small pink jacket and wrapped herself in a nice warm light gray quilt. She then climbed on to the bed and pulled her legs to her chest, trying to warm herself up as best she could.

Sephiroth shook his wing free of snow and looked around the cabin. It was one level but with a high ceiling that allowed it to have a storage loft. He could see dried meat, wood, and blankets stored above. There was a fireplace against one wall. A table and a set of chairs sat in the middle of the room. Directly across from the door was a large bed, which Aerith was currently sitting on. Next to the bed was a cabinet, which Sephiroth assumed was full of kitchen things. Sephiroth picked up a ladder the lay opposite of the fireplace and set it up against the loft. He quickly scaled the ladder and loaded his arms with firewood. He then went to work on making a fire. 'I wish I had my materia on me,' Sephiroth thought to himself. Thankfully there was a set of matches on the mantel place, and bucket of kindling next to the fireplace. Sephiroth quickly and skillfully started a fire, then took Aerith example and when up the loft to get a blanket.

Aerith got off of the bed and sat down in front of the fire. She took off her shoes and socks and stuck her feet out in front of her; wiggling her toes in order to get some feeling back in them. Sephiroth sat down on the tabletop and went to work drying his hair and wing. Aerith sighed in relief and lay down on the floor in front of the fireplace, her feet still facing the fire. She tilted her head to look at Sephiroth who was taking great care to dry his great black wing.

"Where did that come from?" Aerith asked innocently.

Sephiroth momentarily stopped and looked toward Aerith. "Jenova, she wanted to win at all costs so she 'evolved' my body. This wing is all that's left of her interference… "

Aerith sat up, her back to Sephiroth. "So, does that mean she's gone from you?"

Sephiroth let out a short bark-like laugh, "no, she'll never truly be gone as long as I and other's with her cells live." He sighed and wrapped himself in his blanket. "At least her voice is gone, I can't hear her anymore…" Sephiroth trailed off, a sign to Aerith that he didn't want to talk about it anymore.

'It's strange…' Aerith thought to herself. 'I barley know him but I can already read him and understand him with out words…'

Sephiroth's wet leather pants were not very comfortable so he decided to see if this cabin had spare clothes. Tossing his blanket on the table he climbed the ladder again. Some dry meat, and fruit… ah a chest. Sephiroth pulled the wooded chest toward him and opened it. Inside were a dress, 4 pairs of pants, 4 shirts, and 10 pairs of socks. 'Well I guess dry socks are important' Sephiroth thought, trying to rationale so many pairs of socks. He grabbed the dress, a pair of pants, a shirt, and two pairs of socks and climbed down.

"Here," Sephiroth said as he tossed the dress and socks at Aerith. Aerith wasn't quick enough and the garments hit the back of her head. She turned around and with a look of outraged said, "what was that for?"

Sephiroth turned his back to Aerith and smiled to him self, "It's not my fault you have a slow reaction. You should get changed or you'll catch a cold…"

Aerith turn to face the fire again, He was right again; of course. She pulled the garments under the blanket and changed. Sephiroth changed into the pants, which were too short, but at least they were dry. Aerith stood up letting her blanket fall down. Her dress fit fine. It was a village woman style of dress. She then bent down and pulled on the nice dry socks. The only thing that was we still was her hair. She gathered up her dress and hung in over one of the chairs.

When she caught sight of Sephiroth she covered her mouth to keep from bursting out in laughter. "Oh my god, you look ridiculous!" She exclaimed. The pants were so short they looked like flood pants.

Sephiroth looked down at himself and shrugged, "At least its dry…." He then looked down at the shirt in his hands, then at his wing. "Hmm…."

Aerith let a giggle escape her mouth and looked around the room. She stopped the cabinet and went over to it, rummaging through one of its drawers. "Aha!" she said holding up a pair of scissors. She then went over to Sephiroth and took the shirt right out of his hands. She then made a long cut in the back of the shirt and held it out. "Ok, put her hands over you head." Sephiroth stared at her then did was he was told. Aerith help to slid it over his head and to pull his wing through. "Ok, there that should work…. But you still look ridiculous" Aerith said with a smiled on her face.

'Why am I being so nice to him? He did kill me… but… I'm not afraid of him anymore…. I feel… safe with him…'

"Thanks…" Sephiroth said. "I think I'll go to sleep now…."

Aerith raised her hand, "I call the bed." She then dashed to it and buried herself under the blankets. "You can sleep in front of the fire." She smiled again, "Who's got the slow reaction now?"

Sephiroth sighed and climbed back up the ladder and retrieve blankets. 'I might as well…. Someone needs to tend to the fire….' Sephiroth wrapped him self in blankets and lay in front of the fire. Strange he wasn't tired now, too many thoughts buzzed through his head. 'Things seem to be going smoothly between us… I wonder what would've happened if I never had Jenova's thoughts in my head? Would things have been different….' Sephiroth yawn and glanced back at Aerith, who was already asleep. 'I can't believe I killed her…' He fell asleep.

**4-24 edited**


	3. III

Twisted Compulsion 

Ch. 3

**--------------**

Aerith wakes and explores 

**--------------**

Aerith awoke the next morning refreshed and feeling wonderful. 'I forgot what a great thing simply sleeping in a warm bed is.' She yawned lazily and sat up, the blankets slipping of her shoulders. She quickly pulled them back up. 'Burr! God It's cold again. I guess the fire must have gone out in the night.' Aerith turned her attention to the fireplace to confirm her thoughts. 'Yep, it's out…' Her eyes then caught sight of the still sleeping Sephiroth wrapped in blankets. She felt fear again. Part of her felt ashamed of it and another felt justified for it. 'He did kill me but it's been a night and I'm still alive, actually I'm alive because of him… And he's alive because of me… and because he killed me…' Aerith sighed heavily and brought the blanket up to cover her mouth. 'He could've killed me… during the night… maybe his insanity was because of that monster…. I know Cloud's outbursts were because of Jenova, so what's to say Sephiroth didn't suffer the same thing?' At the thought of Cloud Aerith felt something tug at her heart. 'Cloud… What is to become of you? I don't even know if what I felt for you was true love after watching Tifa. Poor Cloud, why can't you see she loves you with all of her heart….' Aerith shivered again. ' I guess I'd better light the fire myself, who knows when Sephiroth will wake up…'

She wrapped her blankets tightly around herself and hopped out of bed. She really did not want to leave that nice warm bed. Aerith waddled over to the fireplace, waddling because of all the blankets. Upon reaching Sephiroth she silently cursed the man, she'd have to shed a few blankets in order to get to the fire place with out tripping all over him. 'Why'd he have to sleep so close to the fire anyways?' Aerith was not a very good fire starter; in Midgar she never had too because her house was powered with Mako and she always just used Materia. She pulled the blanket up and gingerly stepped over the sleeping man, grabbed the box of matches, and went to work. She frowned as at the un-corruptive flames which refused to light for her. Finally after three matches she finally got the fire to feed. She slowly and gently feed it until it began to eat the new log she'd placed in.

Aerith smiled, pleased to have done this task without assistance. 'Ok, the fires done so now lets look for food…' she remembered seeing Sephiroth go up to the loft for blankets so maybe there was food up there too she figured. Aerith gingerly made her way back over Sephiroth sleeping form and over to the ladder. Much to her disappointment she had to shed the rest of her blankets, spare one, to make it up the ladder. She crawled onto the loft and began looking around. After a few minutes of crawling on her knees she found a buddle of dry fruit. She happily grabbed it and stuck it under her arm, climbing down as safely as she could. She hit the ground with a thud that caused Sephiroth to suddenly wake. He lifted his head and turned toward Aerith who still stood by the ladder biting her bottom lip. "Sorry…"Aerith said, holding up the buddle of food to her chest and holding her breath fearful of Sephiroth's reaction.

Sephiroth just stared at her through sleepy eyes, grunted in response, and went back to sleep.

Aerith let out her breath and relaxed. 'I guess he doesn't have any problems sleeping.' She then went to the table and set the buddle down. It was square and wrapped in brown paper with the words, "DRIED FURITS" scrawled on it in black marker. She quickly unwrapped it and was pleased to find several different kinds of fruit in individual plastic wrapping. All dried but still looking tasty. There were apples, cherries, raisins, and many others. Aerith picked up a packet of raisin and began eating them as she examined the cabin, she hadn't really done it last night she was too cold and tired too. She noticed her muscles still ached from their trek in the snow. She guessed part of it was the face that she was alive again. Either that or she was just horribly out of shape.

She wandered over to the cabinet where she had found the scissors and looked through everything. Aerith was a nosy person generally so if she was going to be living her for a bit she wanted to know up and down as soon as possible. 'Living here? I hadn't thought of that….' She looked back at Sephiroth who was still asleep. 'I'm going to have to live with him…? Well I did live through one night but still… locked in a cabin with the man who killed me… and save me…uhg... I keeping going around in circles…' Besides the cabinet and loft there wasn't much to look at. That cabin was old, creaked in the wind, and very dark. Which must have been because the windows were all covered in snow, but besides that the wood was just dark and the whole place had an unappealing atmosphere. Not a home at all. Aerith had a feeling she would have many a long and boring days here since she wouldn't be able to do her favorite thing, gardening. She sighed heavily and thought she might as well scavenge around in the loft for a bit.

**--------------**

Dreaming of demons 

**--------------**

After Aerith's rude awakening Sephiroth went back to sleep and was having a dream. It was like the ones he had as a child when Jenova was yet unknown to him and her meanings and thoughts were lost on him. He was standing in pure black nothingness. There was no up, or down. It was all black in every direction. He heard it soft incoherent whispers, so close to his ear he swore to have felt breath on his neck. He spun around and was greeted by darkness. Again the whisper and breath on his neck. Sephiroth spun around again, nothing. He felt his heart beat speed up; it's beats seeming to echo off the endless blackness. The voice began again but this time it seemed to coming from the darkness becoming louder and louder until Sephiroth had covered his ears from the pain. Suddenly it stopped and the voice began clear as a bell. It echoed strangely and was not the voice of a woman or a man.

"I am not dead, I can never die…

I am your life and your insanity…

I am your joy and your pain…

I am inside of you…"

All the while as the voice spoke Sephiroth felt a pain in his head, like a migraine, a sharp and needle like pain behind his eyes growing.

"I live within you… my son… without me your are NOTHING…. As long as you live I will live… you shall never die my son… my host…."

Cold, large, claw-like hands grasped Sephiroth shoulders from behind and a scream sounded right in his ears.

Sephiroth sat bolt upright; sweat beading of his face and a shocked Aerith kneeling in front of him looking frightened at his sudden awakening.

**4-24-05 edited**


	4. IV

Twisted Compulsion 

**Ch. 4**

**-----**

**Someone**

**-----**

Sephiroth wiped the sweat from his forehead and pulled his legs up to his chest. He laid his head on his legs and tried to clam his beating heart. Aerith sat on her knees with her shoulders drawn in tight. She stared at Sephiroth.

"What did you dream about?"

Sephiroth lifted his head and look at Aerith. She sat with her hands in her lap, looking down at the floor now. He looked at her for a moment before looking down again. "It… It was her… "

"So I guess what you said last night is true… As long as you're alive so is she…"

Sephiroth nodded, "Yes, she told me…." He stopped and looked back at Aerith, she did the same. The two looked into each other's eyes. "She told me… I am inside of you and that as long as I live she will live. She also said I would never die and I was her host… "

At the mention of never dying Aerith thought of Vincent. 'Never die? Does she mean like Vincent? Vincent was also like a host too, a host for all those monsters…' Aerith bit her lip, "I can't help you…. but I know who can…Do you remember Vincent Valentine? He traveled with Cloud and the rest of us. He had a mechanical hand and used a gun…"

Sephiroth thought back, "Yes I do. I always got a strange feeling whenever I came in contact with him. Jenova always sent me vibes at the sight of him…"

"Well, I guess you don't know the whole story of Vincent…." Sephiroth shook his head. "Well I guessed you'd be interested in where we found him. He was sleeping in a coffin… in the Shinra mansion."

Sephiroth snapped to attention, "for how long?"

"30 years…."

"He was put in there around the time I was born…"

Aerith nodded, "Vincent is an ex-Turk, and a very secretive man. He really doesn't talk about himself that much, but when Cloud mentioned Hojo that he agreed to help us…"

"So you don't know about his past?"

"Oh, but I do. He told me, just none of the others do. At least not when I was around…. He is very aloof… well anyways, Vincent and I ended up together a lot since we often split our group up. Over time the two of us became friends, close enough so that I could ask him of his past….

**-----**

**The story of Vincent**

**-----**

Once upon a time, there was a young man named Vincent. He was a very skilled gunman; so skilled in fact that he became the member in a very excusive group, The Turks of Shinra. Vincent did his job to the best of his abilities but he was still not very happy. Vincent was always looking for his special someone, having dated just about every sectary in the Shinra building in his search.

One day a new assistant for Pro Ghast came in to Vincent's life. She was beautiful with long brown hair and a pleasant smile, her name was Lucrecia. Vincent fell in love with her at first sight, and Lucrecia fell in love with him. But Vincent wasn't the only one who admired Lucrecia. Another assistant, named Hojo had fallen in love with her too. He watched from the shadows as the two began to spend time together whenever they could spare it.

Then Vincent found out the Lucrecia would be leaving for year. She had been hand chosen by Hojo to help on his new and first project, the Jenova Project. Jenova was a frozen alien that Professor Ghast had found in the northern glaciers. She was to go to the Shinra mansion in a town called Nilbahamn and help Hojo study it, or so Vincent had been told. Since this was a secret examination the crew needed a Turk to watch over them. Vincent was ecstatic at the thought of basically living with Lucrecia for a year and volunteered. The crew left before Vincent so they had everything set up and ready by the time he arrived.

Vincent was as happy to see Lucrecia as she was to see him, but Vincent could tell something was wrong and that Hojo was to blame. The two were always together and discussing things privately. Vincent knew that this was going to happen because the two were working together but gradually Lucrecia began spending all her extra time with Hojo, and also seeming to be come more and more depressed.

Vincent finally confronted Lucrecia. She sobbed and told Vincent that she couldn't see him anymore because of the way the experiments were going. She was pregnant with Hojo's child and that the child was being experimented on. Vincent was appalled not only because she was seeing Hojo behind his back but also because she was putting her child and self at risk. But Vincent loved her enough to allow her to do as she pleased. Lucrecia was a curious woman and Vincent knew that the Jenova mystery and her scientific work meant much to her. Over the month's Vincent preformed his duty, avoiding Lucrecia at all cost but still watching her from the shadows like Hojo had done. He watched Lucrecia's stomach grow and her physical condition worsen. Vincent felt torn, he loved Lucrecia and didn't want her to get hurt but he also wanted her to be happy, and being in this experiment gave the illusion of happiness to Vincent.

Finally Lucrecia was on the last week of her pregnancy and bedridden. During a long cool autumn afternoon she gave birth to a son and after months of ignoring her, Vincent couldn't stand it any longer. He visited his now dying love, by the time he got there her son had already been rushed out. Lucrecia was over joyed to see him and confessed to him. She told him that for months before the official start of the experiment in Niblhamn she had been approached by Hojo with an unusual proposal, to create a child and to infuse it with Jenova's cells. It was a once and a lifetime offer and if successful would give the two high prestige. Lucrecia throw away her love and ethics and agreed to be a part of it. She also confessed that during her pregnancy she had been having second thoughts about playing with a human's life. Hojo of course didn't care and continued with the experiments. Lucrecia's body was now dying from all the injections; she had been hooked up to many machines in order to keep her alive. She said that she was sure that Hojo was going to abuse the child and begged Vincent to save her child and not to let Hojo get away with playing god. Vincent promised and went immediately to the basement lab were Hojo was.

Hojo stood over Lucrecia new born son, doing a crude scientific examination. Vincent screamed and cursed Hojo out, telling him that he wasn't going to get away with abusing Lucrecia and that he was going to take her son away so Hojo couldn't abuse him too. Vincent walked toward Hojo but before he could grab Lucrecia's child Hojo pulled out a gun and shot him point blank. It wasn't enough for Hojo to just brutally kill Vincent he decided to use his body for experimentation while he was still partly alive.

Hojo cut off Vincent's arm and replaced it with a golden claw and infused his body with Jenova and monster cells. He then decided to dump the comatose body in a coffin and lock him up, hiding the key in a safe. Assuming that no one would ever find him, Hojo dumped his notes on the key's location carelessly on the floor where Cloud and his friends found it and set Vincent free. He still looked just as young as ever….

"Now Vincent is cursed with seemly eternal life and monsters that can take over his body…. Poor man and all he wanted was help his true love, and now he can't even be with her…. "Aerith sighed. "I guess you can guess who the baby was…"

"It was me…."

4-24-05 edited. I love that vinny story lol


	5. V

Twisted Compulsion  
  
Ch. 5  
  
The two remained silent for what seemed to Aerith forever. Sephiroth had lain back down and was staring at the ceiling, no doubt thinking over what Aerith had said. Aerith still sat in front of him, not sure what to do.  
  
'So, I do have a mother or rather I did... Lucrecia. Hojo you bastard... you never told. You never told me... Lucrecia was my mother you lying bastard... Ugh and he's my father. Disgusting I can't believe it!'  
  
Aerith's stomach began to growl loudly. Now that she had tasted food again her stomach was begging for it. It was acting as though she had starved it for months. 'Hey, I was kind of dead and couldn't eat!' she told her stomach. Unable to stand it anymore she got to her feet and went to the table. "I found some food up in the loft, I just brought down the dried fruit," She said to Sephiroth.  
  
Sephiroth slowly got up his feet and joined Aerith at the table, sitting down opposite of her. The two ate a bit in silence; Sephiroth's stomach was acting up too. As the two finished off the last pack of fruit in the buddle Sephiroth said, "Thank you Aerith... for telling me all of this."  
  
Aerith smiled genuinely at him, "Your welcome... I bet... I bet that Hojo wasn't very honest with you about your birth..."  
  
Sephiroth snorted, "He wasn't very honest about anything..."  
  
Aerith smile turned into a teeth grin, "did you just snort?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Aerith giggled, "You did!"  
  
Sephiroth raised an eyebrow totally missing what was so funny.  
  
Aerith waved her hand, "I'm sorry I just didn't imagine the great Sephiroth being a snorter."  
  
Sephiroth just looked at her then shook his head. He then smiled, "I'm not that was more of a snort of contempt." Still smiling he climbed to his feet and went back to the loft. "I don't know why but I feel like I'm starving..." He said from above.  
  
Aerith got up and stood before the ladder, "yeah, me too... I wonder why though?"  
  
"I have no idea but if this keeps up we'll run out of food pretty soon...."  
  
Aerith tapped her chin, "well Icicle Inn is somewhere around here and since this is a rescue cabin there must be a map somewhere around here...."  
  
"Catch."  
  
Aerith looked up in time to see a large package coming for her. She let out a small squeak of a scream and instinctively quickly put her arms up. The package bounced of her arms and on to the floor. Sephiroth looked down at her from the ledge.  
  
"I said catch...."  
  
Aerith put her hands on her hips, "well maybe you should give me a little more warning! And while your up there go looking for a map!"  
  
Sephiroth rolled eyes and went back to getting food.  
  
"I saw that! Rolling your eyes at me!" Aerith scowled.  
  
"Ok now. Ca – at – ch..." Sephiroth mocked.  
  
"Aha, very funny, just drop it!"  
  
The two got all the food down and all the blankets as well. In total they had 4 fruit bundles and 5 meat bundles. Both bundles were the same size. Sephiroth crawled around the loft a bit more finding all it had. There were a few backpacks, snowshoes, some jackets, and a sled. 'I guess we'll be needing those since the way we're eating this food won't last long...' Finally he found a map. Grabbed it and headed down the ladder. Aerith had already dug into on of the meat bundles; she was wrapped in a blanket. Sephiroth smiled and sat down again, spreading the map on the table and grabbing some jerky as well.  
  
"Well if we head east right away, we'll hit the trees and then we can follow them all the way to the ski trail. Then it's a one shot to Icicle Inn."  
  
"Let's leave tomorrow," Aerith said suddenly.  
  
"It's still storming though...."  
  
"Doesn't matter, it's always storming around here, besides this food won't last very long..."  
  
Sephiroth nodded. The way they were going at it she was right. "Ok, then. Come on you've got to help me get something's down." Aerith made a face; apparently she didn't like the thought of abandoning her food. "We can pack while we eat." Aerith cheered up a bit and stood again at the foot of the ladder. Together they got the all the remaining items down. The whole cabin looked a mess with the entire contents of the loft thrown about it. The two packed their backpacks to the brim with food and piled the sled with wood and blankets and another pack, which was filled with matches and a pot for cooking.  
  
By the time they had done this and eaten their fill it was night again. Sephiroth feed the fire as much wood as it would take, hoping that this night it wouldn't die.  
  
"So, do I get the bed tonight?" Sephiroth asked already climbing into it.  
  
"Are you kidding? And leave me with one blanket in front of the fire screw you!" Aerith yelled standing before the bed. "Move you butt over!" She climbed under the covers and laid with her back to Sephiroth before he could answer. 'Holy shit what have it done? Eh, his chest's against my back! Holy crap he's built!' She couldn't help but blush at being so close to Sephiroth. He was after all a very, very handsome man. She remembered fooling around with Zack. That had been fun, but he was always trying to get under her skirt. 'Hm... sephiroth under my skirt.... I bet he's got rough hands... Eek! Don't think like that!'  
  
Sephiroth moved over as much as he could, the bed was very small for one person to begin with. The two ended up touching no matter what. Aerith long braided hair was right in front of his face, he couldn't help but smell it. 'Oh, she smells so sweet...' Sephiroth bit his lip. Besides the fact that he was dead and then insane for a few years he hadn't had sex in a long time. He got tired of secretaries after a while. He grinned. 'Vincent and I have more in common that Aerith thought... I shouldn't be thinking about sex, god I mean I killed this poor girl... this pretty.... Sweet smelling.... Ugh!' Sephiroth shook his head to get the thought out of his head. Like that would ever happen. Sephiroth yawned and let himself drift off, still thinking of the pretty girl who was sharing the bed with him.  
  
2-22-04  
  
A/n yeah this one went really fast. 


	6. VI

Twisted Compulsion  
  
Ch. 6  
  
Aerith smiled in her sleep. 'Hm, what a warm wall, a smooth wall... wait...' Aerith woke up and was staring right at Sephiroth's chest. She blushed something fierce and looked up at Sephiroth face. 'Good he's still asleep.' She let out a breath of relief and slowly climbed out of bed trying her best to not disturb Sephiroth. She threw the last of the unpacked logs onto the fire. The she picked out a jacket for herself. There were only two of them. One was tan with fur trimming around the hood and cuffs. The other was black with no fur and a wide hood that would hide one's face. 'I guess that one's for Sephiroth... ' Aerith thought. She grabbed the tan one and slipped it on, it was wonderfully warm. She grabbed a pair of gloves and scarf, pocketing them for now. Aerith sat down at the table and tore into a packet of bananas.  
  
Sephiroth felt cold. He flopped on to his stomach; his arm lying of the warmth he thought was there. 'What?' Sephiroth opened his eyes and looked about the room. Aerith sat at the table eating and ready to go by the looks of it. He yawned and slowly got out of bed.  
  
Aerith turned at the sound of the bed's creaking. "Rise and shine!" she said just a bit to cheerfully for Sephiroth's tastes. He grunted in response and reached for the remaining jacket, and gloves. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes and took his seat a crossed from Aerith and tore into the last unpacked packet of food. The two ate their last meal in silence, which didn't last long.  
  
Sephiroth stood up, "we'll it's time to go I guess..."  
  
Aerith jumped to her feet and clapped her hand together, "Yes! I can't wait to get to Icicle Inn!"  
  
Sephiroth shouldered his pack and grabbed one of the cords to the sled. "Yeah if we make it there..." he said under his breath.  
  
Aerith punched Sephiroth playfully, "hey don't think that way!" She too shouldered her pack and took the other cord. They opened the door into the blinding whiteness and went immediately to the east. This trip was a lot nicer then their trek from the crater because they had all their warm gear on. The two trudged on till midday, with no sign of trees. Because of it they decided to keep going. Just as the sun began to set the two spotted the forest. When they reached it they quickly set up camp. Sephiroth went to work on making a fire, while Aerith unpacked the blankets and some food. The two finished off the last of the fruit, a pack a piece.  
  
Aerith settled under the blankets with her pack of raisins. After Sephiroth got the fire up to his liking he joined her under the covers. "I just realized we didn't need to pack wood since we'll be travel in the woods," Sephiroth said.  
  
Aerith giggled. "That's what happens when you over think things." She bit her lip and feeling bold, Aerith pulled her gloves off and settled against Sephiroth. One of her hands just going to her chest and the other to Sephiroth's neck. She rested her head on his shoulder. Of course she blushed the whole time so she had to look down so Sephiroth wouldn't see. 'I can't help but feel safe with him... that sound crazy even in my head... but... just being with him for two days I can tell he's a changed man....' Aerith sighed happily and closed her eyes. As she fell asleep, her cheeks were still burning red.  
  
Sephiroth was a bit dazzled by her gesture but soon he smiled because of it. In response to her gesture he pulled his arm out of it's sleeve and wrapped his wing around her. They had decided not to cut up the jacket for his wing. Which was of course a good idea because this way it was warmer and it hide his wing from view. 'I guess this shows that the thoughts in my head aren't just all fantasy...' He leaned his head on hers and sighed. 'It feels good for someone to want to get close to me, for protection and not just sex...hmm... Stop it!' Again Sephiroth tried to push the thoughts out of his mind as he drifted to sleep.  
  
In the morning, as before, Aerith awoke first again. She stretched and nuzzled against the man next to her. 'mmm... he smells good....' Aerith could just feel her cheeks turning red. She was so warm and relaxed she didn't want to get up. Aerith frowned knowing that she might as well get up as soon as possible since the sooner they get up the sooner they get to Icicle Inn. Aerith straighten and looked at her companion. Of course he was still asleep. "Aww...he looks so cute and peacefully asleep!" Aerith squealed to herself. She then promptly held his nose closed. Sephiroth woke up with a start. He stared at Aerith with this look said what the hell were you doing? Aerith smiled and giggled, "Time to get up! Come, come on! Let's get going!" She cheerfully pulled Sephiroth, well tried to, to his feet. She finally gave up and stared to pack the blankets he was using as covers. Then she tugged at the blankets beneath him until he finally rolled to his feet, grumbling. She quickly packed the food.  
  
The two then resumed their trek down the forest line all day. Finally at nightfall they reached a giant sign, the Glacier Park sign. Aerith jumped up and down and hugged Sephiroth around the neck. "And you said we wouldn't make it!"  
  
Sephiroth smiled, happy to be hugged. Aerith breath was warm against his cheek. 'I don't remember the last time I got my hug, maybe by one of my old nanny's that Hojo used to pawn me off on when I was a child....' Aerith released him and began unloading the sled; they'd have to spend one more night in the wilderness. Sephiroth suddenly had a feeling of dread come over him. 'What will I do when I come in contact with the townspeople, will they recognize me? Forget about these people what about the whole world? What the hell am I going to do...?'  
  
"Sephiroth?"  
  
Sephiroth glanced over his shoulder and looked at Aerith who sat under the blankets. "Yes?"  
  
"Please don't worry..."  
  
He turned fully around. "Huh?"  
  
Aerith smiled up at him. "Don't worry about the town, and it's people... That's what you were thinking about right?"  
  
"Yes, yes it was..."  
  
"Don't worry about them, I'll be there to help you... you're not alone this time Sephiroth, we're together now... Neither of us can go back to our old lives so we'll have to start a new one..." Aerith had no idea why she was saying all this, maybe it's because she didn't want to be alone either and what she said was true. She couldn't go back to her mother, back to Cloud... They had all adjusted by now without her.  
  
Sephiroth didn't know what to say to this so he busied himself with lighting a fire. "We won't need the sled anymore so I'll just burn it I guess..." chucked the whole thing into the fire and then got under the covers with Aerith. Like before he pulled his arm out and spread out his wing, using it like a wind block for the two of them.  
  
Aerith handed him his share of food and settled in next to him. 'Funny during the last few days I kind of ignored his wing....' She looked at it now, it looked like an over grown raven wing or an angel wing that was pitch black. It was very soft though. "Is it heavy? Your wing I mean."  
  
Sephiroth shook his head, "No, not really... It just gets cramped when I had to under my jacket for the whole day. He pulled the blankets up closer and quickly finished off his food. Sephiroth looked down at Aerith who was currently leaning against his arm. 'Hm... I wonder...' He smiled and gingerly lifted his arm so that Aerith kind of just slumped against his chest. He then rested his arm across her lap and waited for her reaction. Aerith just lay there blushing, tensed, and staring forward. 'Hm... Is this a good thing? Well I guess it is since she hasn't gotten up or hit me...' Sephiroth thought after getting no immediate reaction from her  
  
'Holy crap!' Aerith thought to her self. There was an awkward silence. Aerith, still blushing finally, relaxed and leaned back into Sephiroth. 'He is so nice and warm!' She turned so she faced his wing and tried to find a good spot for her head. Finally she spoke up, "you're a good blanket but not a good pillow Sephiroth, work on that." Sephiroth chuckled. Aerith blushed even hard because the vibrations went right into her. She yawned and went to sleep. 'I can't help but feel safe...'  
  
Sephiroth looked down at the now sleeping Aerith. 'Is she blushing? Blushing in her sleep huh...' because of the way that she leaned against him, now he was beginning to believe her. 'I'm not alone...' With that happy thought in his head Sephiroth drifted asleep.  
  
2-23-04  
  
A/n This chapter skimmed over a lot of the details, like them walking around. The next chapter will have them entering Icicle Inn. 


	7. VII

Twisted Compulsion  
  
Ch. 7  
  
----- I: stupid beds.... -----  
  
Another early waking for Aerith, but this time she decided to let sephiroth sleep. Besides she was just too damn comfortable and who knew when the next time she'd get to snuggle with him when they got to town and went to an Inn with separate beds. 'Gad...stupid inns...they cold save so much money if they require people to double up in a bed!' Aerith sighed happily. 'I don't think I've ever felt this safe before... why is it that I feel so safe with him...? I mean I shouldn't really. Not at all... but...' She looked back at Sephiroth. He looked so peacefully. Just looking at him, you never would've guessed. Aerith shook her head, not wanting to think of all the things he had done at the hands of Jenova. She snuggled happily and dozed, not really asleep but not awake either.  
  
----- II: Mind games -----  
  
Sephiroth suddenly felt cold. 'Where's Aerith?' is the first thought in his head. He opened his eyes and found he wasn't at Glacier Park anymore, in fact he didn't know where he was. Sephiroth stood in complete darkness. It was everywhere, but the black floor ripple like water when he stepped on it. He looked down and noticed it as was reflective like one too. He suddenly noticed something horrify. He was pouring blood. He had no cuts, the blood just seeped out of his skin and was pouring to the black water on which he stood. Still gazing down he touched he face, but felt and saw no blood. He looked again at the water, and sure enough he was gushing.  
  
Then he noticed something in the reflection. A bright flash and a figure coming down toward him, Cloud. Instinctively he turned to the sky, and again nothing. But when he turned back to the water sure enough Cloud was there, his large buster sword pushed through his mirror's body. He saw his mirror body be tossed aside by cloud as he pulled his sword out. Then Cloud stared down at him, or rather up at him from sephiroth perspective. Cloud looked him dead in the eyes, his face covered in his mirror images blood. Sephiroth knelt down. To his surprise Cloud did the same. Then he reached to the water, cloud doing the same, there hands touching it seemed. Sephiroth was utterly confused because he could actually feel clouds rough and bandaged hands, not the water. He suddenly stood up and to his surprise Cloud's hand continued to follow him. Sephiroth stumbled back, but the hand sticking out of the water wasn't Cloud's it was... Aerith? Aerith other hand emerged from the water and she slowly lifted herself out of the water and stood up. She was dripping wet and blood stained her trademark pink dress. Her skin was deadly pale, like paper, and her eyes hallow and dark. She had a creepy smile, a smile that made Sephiroth's skin crawl. She reached out her hand and opened her mouth, but no words came out. Sephiroth felt a buzzing in his head and shook his head. His mind felt dulled, he couldn't think. A sweet feminine voice sounded in his ear, a soothing motherly voice.  
  
'She's aligned with him, she'll kill you my son! A child of the demon people... The people who want nothing more than our death my son... the ceria...'  
  
Sephiroth shut his eyes tight, "No, your wrong... She's not like that!" When he opened his eyes Aerith stood in front of him. Her hand still out stretched. She took one more step forward, her mouth still moving, and then she stroked his cheek. He shivered at her touch, it was cold and wet. She continued to step forward until there bodies where close enough to touch, and then she wrapped her arms around him and a dead embrace. Sephiroth became still in her grip, unable to move, and then he felt it. A sword was plunged straight through his back. A face, he could not see came up from behind him and whispered venomously in his ear, "General..."  
  
"Cloud!" Sephiroth yelled, still unable to turn around. Cloud gave a sharp twist to his sword. Sephiroth woke up screaming and gasping for breath.  
  
----- III: coldness -----  
  
Aerith woke with a start from a scream, being rudely thrown on to her face. She got up and wiped of her face and turned toward Sephiroth. He sat with his knees to his chest and his arm to his head. His wing hung uselessly over the snow. 'Another dream...' She slowly got to her feet and approached her. "Sephiroth?"  
  
Sephiroth turned quickly to face her. His heart was racing and his breathing harsh.  
  
Aerith walked to his side and sat down next to him, "another dream?" she whispered.  
  
Sephiroth whipped his forehead and finally got is breath to even out. "Yeah... Her again..." He got to his feet and put his jacket back on. "Let's go..."  
  
Aerith felt slightly hurt at his sudden coldness, but she wasn't mad. He had just dreamed of a creature that had controlled him for most of his life, or at least that what she thought he dreamed about. The two shouldered their packs and began walking.  
  
'I feel horrible about not telling Aerith the truth about my dream.... But what if what I saw... no, Jenova is just playing with my mind. Like she always does! It's best that Aerith not know that she and Cloud were in my dream... It might upset her and make her worry....' Sephiroth thought as he trudged up the ski trails, Aerith following in his foot step again. She seemed very quiet but he guessed it was because of the coldness he showed to her. 'Hopefully she'll cheer up when we get to Icicle Inn...'  
  
----- IV: Icicle Inn -----  
  
At around noon the two walked into the little village Icicle Inn. Aerith's face light up and she ran passed Sephiroth. She loved people, but poor Sephiroth stood at the beginning of the trail, pulling his hood down as far as it would go. Aerith stopped when she noticed he was following. She turned around and smiled at him. "Come on! The inn will probably have some newspaper in it!" She ran back to him and hooking an arm with him pulled Sephiroth toward the Inn.  
  
Icicle inn, the inn, was brightly light and welcoming. Aerith smiled and rushed to the front counter where a cheery looking plump woman stood. "Hello! Do you have any newspapers about the guys who saved the world around?"  
  
The woman smiled, "Yes, we do, my dear. Here's the Junon times for you." She handed over the paper and Aerith snatched it up happily. Aerith rushed back to Sephiroth who had taken a seat on a waiting bench set up by the door. She sat down next to him and opened the newspaper.  
  
"Now, I'm guess that the paper will tell us were Vincent is, since he kind of helped saved the planet. Ok let's see... Cid went back to Rocket town... Barret took charge of resorting Coral.... Tifa's opened a bar in Nilbahamn... Yuffie's training in Wutai... Reeves, known as Cath sith, has taken over as head of new Shinra and is helping rebuild Midgar... hmm... Oh here it is! Vincent Valentine and Cloud Stife have seemly disappeared... oh! Since the destruction of meteor not even their fellow freedom fighters know were they have gone... Oh, that stinks!"  
  
"Yes, and I just realized we have no money to get a room or travel anywhere..." Sephiroth added from under his hood.  
  
Aerith pouted, "That's great!"  
  
"Excuse me," The woman at the counter said, "If you want to find Vincent I've heard a rumor that might be of some interest to you."  
  
Aerith got to her feet and ran back over to the counter, "Really? What is it! We're desperate!"  
  
The woman bent forward and beckoned Aerith to do the same, "well, I wouldn't normally say, I mean there are so many reports running around and all, but I get a nice feeling from you so I'll tell you. A few months ago, a man moved into town, a dark man who keeps to himself, no one knows much about him but you there's a rumor going around that he's Vincent Valentine."  
  
Aerith straighten, "Oh, it couldn't be him then if it were months ago..."  
  
"Yes, it could."  
  
Aerith and the woman both looked toward Sephiroth.  
  
Sephiroth climbed to his feet and showed Aerith the newspaper, "look at the date."  
  
Aerith's mouth dropped open, "what! It's been like a year since my.... Err. Mother's death!"  
  
Sephiroth nodded then addressing the woman he said, "Where does he live?"  
  
A little unnerved by Sephiroth the woman responded, "He lives on the edge of town in a small unmarked cabin. It's got no windows showing to the street and a gold chocobo is a small stall next to that cabin. You can't miss it."  
  
Aerith smiled warmly, "Thank you so much!" She hooked Sephiroth's arm again and the two walked out into the cold winter air.  
  
"What if it isn't him?" Sephiroth asked as he struggled to keep pace with Aerith, she was after all far shorter than him so their strides were very different.  
  
"Then we keep looking!" She said cheerfully, the events of the morning completely forgotten it seemed. The two stopped in front of a windowless house, no chocobo visible. Aerith release Sephiroth and ran to the other side of the cabin. "Yep a chocobo!" she called. Aerith than ran to the door, beckoning Sephiroth to come of her. He did so slowly and uncertainly.  
  
'What if it is Vincent? What will I say, will he help me?' Sephiroth wondered as he waited behind Aerith, still feeling safe from under his hood.  
  
Aerith nodded and was bobbing like a little girl, being very giddly at the thought of seeing Vincent again. The sound of foot steps was heard and the unlocking of a door. "VINCNET!" Aerith screamed at seeing Vincent before her, just like he had left him. She ran up to him and gave him a warm hug, wrapping her arms around his back.  
  
Vincent with Aerith around his neck stumbled backwards slightly, "Aerith?" he said a bit stunned. Aerith let go of his neck and wrapped her arms around his chest so she could look up at his face. "It is you... Aerith what are..." Vincent seemed lost for words. Sephiroth just stood at the doorway, he suddenly felt very nervous, almost like a child would be when meet a previously unknown adult. Aerith smiled and finally released him, sliding over to his side so that the two were looking at the cloaked figure in the doorway.  
  
"Come on! Don't just stand there!" Aerith said. She quickly went over to Sephiroth's side, hooking his arm and walked him in. Sephiroth pulled his hood off. "Vincent say hello to Sephiroth, Sephiroth, Vincent!"  
  
2-25-04  
  
A/N aha more to come.... 


	8. VIII

Twisted Compulsion  
  
Ch. 8  
  
------ I: Explanations please? -----  
  
The three stood there for what seemed to Sephiroth and eternity. Vincent stood staring at pair in front of him. Aerith stood beaming and bobbing on her toes and then...Sephiroth next to her, the great general himself who was too shy to look Vincent in the eyes. Vincent blinked and finally broke the silence, "I think I need a drink..." He turned and went to a cupboard against the far wall, Aerith bobbed over to him.  
  
Sephiroth took this opportunity to examine Vincent's cabin. It was about half the size as the cabin that he and Aerith had stayed in except there were three doors leading to other rooms against the opposite wall. To the right were Vincent and Aerith at the cupboard. That seemed to be the kitchen area since there was a table with chairs and a fireplace there as well. Next to the fireplace was a ladder for the loft. Opposite of Vincent and Aerith was another fireplace, but this one seemed to be for warmth instead of cooking. In front of the fireplace was a couch and against the wall of the fireplace was a desk and bookcase. Right next to the door was another bookcase but this one was full of guns, ammo, and potions. The house wasn't completely windowless; it had two circular windows on its high peaked walls. Vincent sat down at the table with glass of Alcohol; Sephiroth couldn't tell what it was. Sephiroth didn't remember Vincent much from their battles so he took the time to look him over. He was tall, maybe just a few inches shorter than himself, with long black hair, and strange red eyes. This was something Sephiroth attributed to his father's experiments on the man.  
  
"Ok..." Vincent said, rubbing his forehead. "Now what happened?"  
  
"We're alive!" Aerith chirped.  
  
Vincent just stared at her with an eyebrow raised, "I can see that, but the last time I saw either one of you I was pretty sure you were dead..."  
  
Aerith removed her coat, throwing it on the table, and sat down a cross from Vincent, "Yep."  
  
Vincent looked at Aerith expectantly, "and?"  
  
Aerith shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know how it happened really. I just saw Sephiroth drowning in the lifestream and brought him the surface. When we got there we were both alive and in the northern crater."  
  
Vincent continued to stare at the grinning Aerith. "So you just decided to help the man who killed you for no reason, travel through the snow for miles, and then show up on my doorstep..."  
  
"No, we stopped at this cabin for a few days, but besides that yes!" Aerith replied. Vincent continued to stare, Aerith continued to smile, and Sephiroth continued to stand like a lost child by the doorway. Aerith finally broke the silence. "Tell me everything! Tell me about what you, Cloud, and the others did after I died!" she burst out.  
  
Vincent seemed a bit taken aback, "Everything?"  
  
Aerith nodded, "Everything."  
  
Vincent sighed and folded his arms on the tabletop to make him self more comfortable. Aerith was smiling like a little girl about to be told a fairy tail and Sephiroth was leaning awkwardly against the wall with his arms crossed, trying to appear aloof, but failing. So Vincent began, he told Aerith and Sephiroth of everything, of Rufus and Hojo's death, and of ultimate weapon and the junon cannon. He even told her about Yuffie's wild materia stealing rampage. Aerith interrupted every once in a while.  
  
"Wow, you guys were in that big airship!" Aerith exclaimed when told of their stealing of Shinra's ship.  
  
Vincent nodded, "Yes, we used it for the rest of our journey. Cid has it now."  
  
"I wish I could've ridden in it, did you know that Cloud promised to take me on that airship?" Aerith added this last bit as an after thought. Just something she remembered she had never gotten to do.  
  
Vincent shook his head, his ebony hair coming to fall in his face since he was without his trademark bandana, "No, I didn't. You could always bother Cid for a ride now." Vincent then told Aerith of the rest of their journey. Cloud's insanity and dropping down in the northern crater. By the time he had told her everything is was already dark.  
  
"So what have you been doing after meteor?" Aerith asked. "I read in the paper what everyone else was doing except you and Cloud, and why don't the other know where you are?"  
  
Vincent gave a brief and small smile, "Cid and Yuffie know where I am. I just asked them not to tell any reports that went around asking."  
  
"Well what about Tifa and everyone else?" Aerith asked.  
  
Vincent pushed his hair back with his claw and just shook his head, "What about them?" Aerith looked at him, her smile finally fading. Vincent looked down at the table top, "With the exception of Cid and Yuffie I wasn't very close to any of the others. They all kept their distance from me during our journey, so afterwards I figured they wouldn't care if I just disappeared." Vincent gave a short chuckle, "and I guess I was right."  
  
Aerith frowned, "aw, Vincent don't say that!"  
  
"So far it proves true, I bounced around for a while until I came here three months ago. The only people who really were concerned about what I would do after our battle were Yuffie and Cid. They were afraid I'd crawl back into my box in the Shinra mansion."  
  
"I'm glad you didn't go back to that coffin Vincent. Besides the fact that Sephiroth and I would be screwed, you've wasted too much time in that coffin."  
  
"But what am I doing here? Wasting time, just like if I were in that box... I have nothing left nothing to do now. I had little family to begin with and because of Hojo's they all died off while I was asleep... Right now I'm just living off the money that I got while traveling with Cloud and just exchanging letter with Cid and Yuffie..."  
  
Sephiroth stood leaning against that wall, all the while. He felt empathic toward Vincent. 'I guess Aerith was right when she said he'd be the only one who would be able to help or understand me. Aerith tries but she just can't understand...'  
  
Aerith and Vincent became quiet. "Why are you traveling with Sephiroth?" Vincent suddenly spoke up, glancing at Sephiroth. Sephiroth felt a bit un-nerved at having Vincent's red eyes trained on him.  
  
Aerith looked over at Sephiroth and smiled at him. She then looked back at Vincent, and whispered, "He's changed Vincent. Now that Jenova's lost her control on him, he's a new man. This is why I wanted to find you of all the others. I thought if anyone would be able to believe me and trust Sephiroth like I do it would be you."  
  
Vincent leaned back in his chair and thought for a moment, "For as long as I've known you I've trusted you Aerith, so I guess I'll trust you again. But," He leaned in close to Aerith again, "I already lost you once Aerith, and even if Jenova doesn't control him like puppet anymore doesn't mean she can't influence him. She's still alive in him, Cloud, and me. But I do believe he's changed, finally being free of your puppet master and getting a second chance at life will change a man's views." Vincent sat back in his chair and crossed his arm across his chest, "I'll trust him."  
  
Aerith smiled warmly at Vincent, "Thank you. That's all I want." Over the talk Vincent had finished off his drink and was now getting the last drops out of it.  
  
He set down his glass and glanced at the clock 10:23. He and Aerith had talked for almost ten hours. It didn't seem like it because it went so fast. "I guess I'll have to find I place to put you two. This cabin only has one bedroom so I guess you can either sleep in front of the fire on the couch or up in the loft. Whichever you prefer. "  
  
"I don't care were I sleep, but I rather not sleep up in the loft, I'd be afraid to fall over!" Aerith said as she stood up from the table. She walked over to Sephiroth who was still leaning against the wall by the door. Vincent moved the ladder against the loft and climbed up it to get the two some blankets. Aerith smiled at Sephiroth, "see, I told you he'd help. What are you doing wearing your jacket the whole time? Come on take it off."  
  
Sephiroth was feeling kind of sluggish and childish at being so instructed by Aerith but he complied. He took off his jacket and handed it to Aerith who went and dumped it on the table along with hers. Aerith walked back over to Sephiroth, "your very quiet."  
  
Sephiroth nodded and said rather quietly, "What am I espoused to say? If you think about just me being born is the reason for him being here..." Aerith shook her head but before she could respond Vincent came down with a load of blankets over one of his shoulders.  
  
When he reached he stared at the two, "did you forget to tell me he had a wing sticking out of his back?"  
  
Aerith and sephiroth exchanged glances. "Oops, um... he's got a big black wing sticking out of his back," Aerith said.  
  
Vincent raised his eyebrow, "Hm... I guess so..." he walked past the two and dumped the blankets on to the couch. Aerith grabbed Sephiroth's wrist and pulled him over to the couch.  
  
'Well at least he's easy going...' sephiroth thought when he saw how Vincent handled his wing. Thankfully Vincent's couch was a pull out and he pulled it out for them.  
  
"Good night," Vincent said and he went to his room, the door to the far right, leaving the two alone.  
  
"He didn't say anything about the two of us sharing a bed..." Sephiroth said, still looking at Vincent's closed door.  
  
Aerith smiled. "Yep, he's really open and easy going. He's not prone to emotional outbursts," she said while unfolding the blankets.  
  
Sephiroth finally dragged his eyes away from Vincent's door. "I guess he wouldn't be..." He went to Aerith and helped her make the bed. After it was done the two took off their shoes and socks. They dumped their shoes at the foot of the bed and lay their socks in front of the fireplace to dry off. Aerith and Sephiroth climbed into bed and made themselves comfortable, Aerith settling in next to sephiroth using his shoulder as a pillow again. She just about immediately fell asleep. Sephiroth watched her sleep and finally decided to do so himself. As he drifted off he couldn't help but still feel uncomfortable like a child sleeping over at their friend's house for the first time.  
  
------ II: Vincent thinks -----  
  
Vincent sat on his bed and wearily rubbed his eyes. It seemed since Sephiroth had entered his home Chaos wouldn't be still. He could sense the demon pace in the deeps of his mind, somehow restless because of the one winged angel's presence. 'Aerith seems totally at ease with him... so I guess I can trust him... She is right; Jenova now has no direct control over him. The fact that he hasn't killed her again proves that Jenova is no longer in control...but she doesn't seem to understand that he still has her cells in him... she will understand sooner or later... ' Vincent sighed, his mind heavy with thoughts. He'd have to have a chat with Sephiroth in the morning. The ex-general seemed very shy for some reason... Vincent decided not to let it bother him anymore that night. He lay down under the covers and went to sleep.  
  
2-27-04  
  
A/N – next time a 'manly' chat between Vincent and Sephiroth. 


	9. IX

Twisted Compulsion  
  
Ch. 9  
  
Aerith smiled happily from under her wedding veil. She stood at the beginning of the red carpet leading to the altar. Everything was beautiful; the whole wedding was taking place in a bleach white room. There were white chairs set up at either side of the red carpet, but they were all empty. But that didn't seem to bother Aerith. A trestle of pink flowers stood at the beginning of the carpet and at the end behind the priest who stood waiting, with the groom. Aerith looked at her groom but she could tell who it was, it was as if she was looking at him threw a smudged glass. Everything else in the room was crystal clear but not his face. I also seemed to shift around, like a bad TV connection. In spite of the ceiling somehow beautiful pink cherry blossoms fell from the ceiling, blanketing the empty white chairs.  
  
Suddenly Vincent appeared next to her, dressed in a tuxedo and holding his arm out to her. Aerith smiled and took his arm. The two walked down the aisle toward her groom. Aerith felt hazy, everything seemed to slow down; the petals suddenly stopped their fall and hung in mid air as the two stood before the altar. Vincent let go of Aerith and handed her off to her groom, the two held hands before the priest. She could tell that her groom was smiling but she still couldn't make out his face. The priest's voice was slow and seemed miles away. Aerith closed her eyes, her head spinning from the slowness of everything.  
  
Incoherent whispers seemed to sound right in her ear and she lazily opened her eyes, to her surprise her vision was becoming wavy, and the whole room had changed. It was no longer white, it was black. The petals that had fallen had turned into black feathers. Aerith looked toward were Vincent was standing but instead she saw a horrible demon. The demon's wings were folded behind his back and his hands were clasped in front of him. He wore a hideous smile, showing off his sharp teeth. Aerith felt fear rising in her so she looked toward her groom. He was still blurring but she could now tell who he was, Sephiroth stood in his black leather with his black wing sticking from his jacket. He too wore a smile but it was an un- nerving one. It was a smile that chilled Aerith to her core. The priest was still droning one; his voice sound like some one had slowed it to a crawl. Aerith felt herself falling and looked down. The floor was breaking beneath her, the sound of glass breaking finally sounded, like it was delayed. Aerith looked toward Sephiroth for help. He smiled and released her hand. The whispering grew louder as Aerith fell. She suddenly felt herself drowning, her air cutting off. Aerith finally felt her back hit the bottom and she lay there. All she could hear were the whispers, whispers she knew. Green wisps began to float in front of her face.  
  
"Child of the earth... why do you test me so?"  
  
Aerith remained silent; her eyes staring up into space were she could see light playing on the water's surface.  
  
"Child of the earth... why do you save the son of the Calamity from the Skies?"  
  
The wisps became more abundant. She vision began to darken around its edges. She wanted to speak, she wanted to scream but she couldn't.  
  
"Child of the earth... you are needed again...."  
  
Aerith knew what the whispers were. She felt her lungs collapsing, her mind closing in. She screamed in her mind, she screamed and screamed...  
  
"Aerith!"  
  
Aerith snapped up, gasping for breath. Sephiroth knelt at her side grasping her by the shoulders and Vincent stood over her. She was gasping so hard her breath was catching her in throat. Aerith began to cry, her shoulder narrowing. She covered her face with her hands and leaned into Sephiroth.  
  
He held Aerith to his chest, his own heart breathing almost as fast as hers. The scream she had let out scared him half to death. It sounded like she was dying.  
  
Vincent let out a sigh of relief. He was half expected to find Aerith dead and blood everywhere. He hated to admit it but he also thought her scream was caused by Sephiroth, but now that he saw Aerith seeking comfort in him he felt ashamed of his assumptions. "You scared half to death..." Vincent said. He glanced at the clock, 7:45. Vincent figured there was no use in going back to bed so he walked over to the kitchen area to make some food for the three of them, leaving Aerith alone with Sephiroth on the couch.  
  
Sephiroth felt a bit awkward holding Aerith, He had no idea what to say or do so he just held her, but that seemed to be just what she needed. The coldness that Aerith felt from her dream was wearing away as Sephiroth held her. She brought her hands from her eyes and wrapped her arms around Sephiroth. 'How could that dream be true when I feel so, so safe in his arms?' Aerith thought to herself. 'Planet, what are you trying to tell me? After you abandoned me, what is it that you want now?" Aerith felt incredibly bitter when these thoughts crossed her mind. Sephiroth adjust himself and Aerith so that they lay side by side, instead of kneeling. Aerith sniffled and pressed the side of her face against Sephiroth's chest. "I was dreaming... "She said quietly.  
  
Sephiroth laid his head on Aerith's, "About what?"  
  
Aerith felt herself blush, she really didn't want to tell him she had a dream about them getting married. "It was... the planet... it was trying to tell me something." Which was true. Aerith decided to just leave it at that since she didn't want to tell him what the planet told her.  
  
"After it abandoned you? That seems very hypocritical..." Sephiroth commented. The sound of the sizzle of a frying pan could be heard over Aerith's sniffles.  
  
Aerith wiped her eyes and laughed a bit, "Yes, yes it is." She nuzzled against him. "Thanks, that made me feel better." The sent of eggs and pancakes hit her nose and she laughed again and speaking up so that Vincent could hear she said, "If it weren't the nice smelling food I'd just stay in bed."  
  
"Oh, by all means stay in bed, more for me." Vincent responded. Aerith laughed again and Sephiroth smiled. She sat up and after wiping the remains of her tears away she got up and walked over to Vincent. Sephiroth too got up. He walked around the couch and sat on it's back.  
  
Aerith clasped her hands behind her back and leaned down to Vincent. "Freshly cooked food! I can't remember that last time I had it."  
  
"I guess not," Vincent said. "There's dishes and such in the cupboards if you want to get everything set up." Aerith nodded and did so while Vincent finished up. He piled the food on some plates and put in on the table. Aerith and Vincent sat down and Sephiroth came over and did the same.  
  
"So you come over when all the work is done, huh?" Aerith teased.  
  
"Oh, sorry, I didn't realize it took two people to set a table..." Sephiroth responded with a slight smile. Aerith narrowed her eyes at Sephiroth. The three continued to eat. Vincent stared at Aerith and Sephiroth as the two piled their plates and their mouths.  
  
"I'm guessing you two are hungry, huh?"  
  
Sephiroth felt a little embarrassed because he didn't know Vincent but Aerith just smiled, "Just a bit, is this all you've got for food?"  
  
Vincent nodded, "pretty much yes. Well and ramen noodles."  
  
Aerith looked at Vincent, "So you've been living on noodles, pancakes, and eggs for few months now?" Aerith and Sephiroth stopped eating and looked at him for an answer.  
  
"If I want something else I'll just make it my self, what's the big deal with you?" Vincent asked.  
  
"Where are the veggies and fresh fruits? I can't live in a house without greens." Aerith said.  
  
"Well then I guess you'd better go buy some if you want them so badly, or try to grow them yourself," Vincent said with a hint of a smile.  
  
Aerith made a face at Vincent and stood up, "Fine, give me some money and I'll do just that!" She walked over to her pack that she had dumped by the couch. She pulled out her pink dress, which she didn't have the heart to leave at the other cabin. "I've been wearing the same thing for over three days, where can I change?"  
  
Vincent pointed to the middle door, a bathroom, and Aerith entered it. He stood up and took his and Aerith's plates to the sink. He looked back at Sephiroth, "I made the food and Aerith set the table so get the honor of wash the dishes."  
  
Sephiroth grumbled in response. When he was training to be a solider he had to spend time in a barrack were all the trainees had to do all the hard labor, like floor washing and serving food. The one thing Sephiroth hated above all other chores was dishwashing. Vincent sat back down at the table and Sephiroth gathered the remaining dishes and went to the sink.  
  
Aerith soon emerged from the bathroom in her dress. She went into her pack got some new sock, put them on, and slipped on her boots. She put on her coat and flipped up the hood then went to Vincent holding out her hand. "Pay up." Vincent slowly got up and went to the desk where he retrieved some gil. He handed to Aerith who smiled warmly at him and went to the door. Before she left she turned around and said, "Now you boys behave while I get us all some nice healthy veggies!" She gave the two a big grin and headed out the door.  
  
Vincent smiled absent-mindedly in Aerith's wake. Sephiroth watched the closed door; a little mad that Aerith would leave him alone with a man he didn't know and had tried to kill. He turned his attention back to the sink and the dishes. The two sat in silence for the minute before Vincent spoke up, "I'm trying to figure out how to talk to you without sounded like a father giving a talk to his daughter's new boyfriend. Anyway I go about this I think it will come out sounding horrible and corny so I'm just going to flat out say it. What the hell are you doing?"  
  
Sephiroth stopped washing and turned to face Vincent who was currently staring off in space. He sighed and leaned against the sink, staring at the hardwood floor. "Because of her, I was given a second chance. A chance of life with out a puppet master... I had nothing and I have nothing still... but she offered to help me start over. As far back as I can remember she's that only one who has ever shown me kindness without expecting something in return, and I killed her..." Vincent turned to look at Sephiroth. "Now that I look back I can't even remember why I hated her so... I can't remember what Jenova would tell me, everything lies I assume... For the first time in years I can think without be bombarded with her lies..." Sephiroth looked up from the floor and turned his head to Vincent. "On our second night in the cabin... I had a dream... It was Jenova. Her body may be dead but she still survives in the deeps of my mind. It seems she's resorted to plaguing my dreams..."  
  
"Just one dream?"  
  
Sephiroth shook his head, "No, I've had two so far... Jenova is trying to turn me against Aerith... I know she is... Aerith said that she thought that you could help me. "  
  
"Yes, I can help you. I can't help you fight of Jenova in your mind that is just something you will have to learn to live with, like I learned to life with the demons sharing my body. I can help you in that I understand what it's like to be a puppet, to feel someone else take over your body and all that you can do is look out through eyes you no longer control... I can help you with that.... And I can help you start a new life. No one knows what you look like up here; they just know your name. Starting over here would be easy enough."  
  
The two sat in silence again, "I'm sorry..." Sephiroth said. Vincent looked at him. "I'm sorry for being born..."  
  
"No, I'm sorry I couldn't save you...."  
  
Sephiroth's head snapped up and he looked Vincent in the eyes. Vincent continued, "If I had been able to get you away from Hojo none of this would've happened. I failed you and I failed your mother...but I can make up for that I suppose if I can help you now. You and Aerith can stay here as long as you like. I won't let anyone get a hold of you."  
  
Sephiroth smiled and turned back to his dishes. From that day on things had changed between the two men. Sephiroth was over joyed; he had a woman who stuck at his side and a man who was acting like his father. 'Things in this life will be different...'  
  
2-28-04  
  
A/N – Hm... Yes, Ok I've still got to figure out what I'm going to have Vincent do, like is he going to own a weapon shop or what? If you've got any suggestions feel free to send them my way. 


	10. X

Twisted Compulsion  
  
Ch. 10  
  
--------------- I: nagging --------------  
  
Aerith wore an impenetrable grin as she walked home with a large brown paper bag of veggies and fruits on her hip. 'I basically cleaned them out! I can't believe how little they had! To think they get all their greens from imports!' The snow crunched under the boots as she made her way through town. She got plenty of stares at the grocery store and as she walked. This was an incredibly small town and she was a new comer. The fact that she was staying at the man alleged to be Vincent Valentine only made them wonder more. Aerith made it to Vincent cabin and stopped to check out his chocobo. She didn't last night and she had to admit she liked chocobo. Aerith set her bag down and walked up to the beast. It sensed she meant no harm and it cooed, leaning its neck forward for a pet. "Hello there!" she said as she petted the grateful beast. "Is Vincent not paying enough attention to you?" The chocobo warked in response. Aerith giggled a bit amidst the stares of curious on lookers. She gave the over grown bird one finally pat, picked up her bag, and entered the cabin. She walked over to Vincent, who was still sitting at the table, and dropped the bag in front of him. "Hi! I'm back and I just about cleaned them out. Oh, and how can you leave that poor little chocobo out in the snow with barely any shelter at all?"  
  
Sephiroth smiled as Aerith scowled Vincent. Having finished his chore he leaned against the sink again to get a better look at the conversation.  
  
Vincent just kind of looked at Aerith, "Chocobos aren't delicate creatures, they can handle themselves."  
  
She frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. "Not on a daily bases, wild Chocobos can handle it because they have shelter to run off to. The thing out there is not a stable, it' just design to hold the bird in and not protect it! I mean really Vincent, it's not like you have a job or anything to occupy your time. Why not help that poor little chocobo out?"  
  
Vincent continued to star at Aerith and sighed, "I guess so..."  
  
Aerith smiled, "OK, go start now!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"No, time like the present, now get too it, you too sephiroth." Sephiroth frown at being included in this activity. Vincent put on his read cloak, that Aerith noticed was rather old and torn form all his adventures and headed out the door with a coated sephiroth behind him.  
  
Vincent led the way to the general store in the heart of town, the same store where Aerith got her groceries. Vincent pushed open the door; a little bell announced their arrival. As they walked in Vince turned to Sephiroth, "Hopefully they'll have lumber. If not we'll have to cut some trees down our selves." They walked up to the counter and waited for the store keep to return from the back.  
  
"Why wouldn't they have lumber?" Sephiroth asked. Since he'd lived in Midgar his whole life and everything was always close at hand the though of not have vegetables or lumber seemed absurd to him.  
  
Vincent smiled from behind his cloak and shook his head, "you poor spoiled city boy..." he said. Before sephiroth could respond the clerk came to the counter, looking rushed for some reason. He was a cubby old man, in his fifties or so with bright red rosy cheeks. He smiled pleasantly at Vincent. Of all the townspeople the storekeeper was the nicest to him, with no suspicions at all.  
  
"Hello again Vincent, what would it be?" he asked  
  
"I need some lumber, enough to build a good stable for a chocobo." Vincent said; he wasn't on to make small talk.  
  
"Yes... I believe we have some in the back." The storekeeper motioned for the two to follow him to the back. As he walked he spoke over his shoulder to the two, "So, you finally decided to give that bird a good home huh? I know you're not much for talk but may I ask was brought that on?" The three arrived in front of a set of large shelves filled with miscellaneous things. As the storekeeper began looking for the lumber Vincent answered.  
  
"Yes you may. I've acquired some guests in my home. This man here with me and a nagging women as well. She mentioned it so I decided to do it." Sephiroth grinned at the mentioned of Aerith as a nagging woman. She had that air around her. She looked like it too with her hands on her hips and her womanly stares.  
  
"OH, was it that pleasant brunette woman who came in here for food?" The storekeeper asked as he continued to browse.  
  
"Yes, that's her."  
  
"Ah, here it is. In the far back." The old man bend over to try to clear the way on the bottom shelf but Vincent stopped him. The old man was truly that, old. He motioned Sephiroth to help him and two cleared the way and began dragging out the boards. "I'm not a very good at building things so just take what you think you'll need, you can always come back for more later." The old man said. Sephiroth and Vincent carried the boards between themselves, Sephiroth at the head of the boards and Vincent at the end. The three emerged into the main room and the old man went behind the counter and rang them up. Vincent quickly paid and Sephiroth and Vincent left. The pair walked back to Vincent's cabin and dumped the wood next to the chocobo.  
  
The chocobo gave them a stupid animal tilt of its head. It's beady eyes staring at them. "Wark?" Vincent went over to his bird and patted it on its neck.  
  
"I guess we're going to build you a new stable, this on e is pretty old anyways..." He said to the bird. Vincent fastened its reins on and opened its pen. He led it out of its pen and in front of the house. "Stay put alright?" He told it. It obediently sat down and fluffed its feathers.  
  
"Will he stay there?" Sephiroth asked unsurely, he didn't do Chocobos it wasn't his thing.  
  
"She, and yes." Vincent said. He walked to the door and opened it. Aerith lay on the couch. She got up at his entrance. Sephiroth entered soon after him. Vincent was up the ladder and into the loft to rummage for tools.  
  
Aerith approached Sephiroth, "How did it go?"  
  
Sephiroth shrugged, "it was fine, no one recognized me." Vincent was soon down again with a box under his arm. He left again.  
  
"He's acting really rushed..." Aerith said, the cold air caused by Vincent's exit still lingering.  
  
"Yes, I'm guessing either because he doesn't want attention or because he's worried someone might take his chocobo..."  
  
"Well I can take care of one of those worries! I can watch her." Aerith excitedly threw her coast on and hooked Sephiroth's arm, pulling him toward the door.  
  
As the two exited sephiroth spoke, "How did you know it was a girl?"  
  
Aerith just giggled, "I just knew, I have a good sense for those things." She let go of his arm and went to the chocobo, which had risen at the first sight of her. Aerith walked over to it and began petting it. "You're getting a nice new stable, won't that be nice?" It warked loaded in response.  
  
Sephiroth smiled at the two, Aerith had away with the bird. He walked back over to Vincent.  
  
Upon hearing Sephiroth's approach he said, "I forgot this earlier but we'll need some flat wooded boards to cover the stable up completely. Could you go back to the store while I start to dismantle this?"  
  
Sephiroth didn't really want to go into town again but he agreed. Vincent handled him some gil and Sephiroth left.  
  
--------------- II: Ally and Eric --------------  
  
Aerith nuzzled against the Chocobos neck, "What's her name?" she asked Vincent, who was currently pulling out the nails of the old pen.  
  
"Her name is Ayame, Yuffie named her. Cid used to race her at the Gold Sauer."  
  
"Oh, fun! I want to race her too!" Aerith said bobbing on her toes. She scratched Ayame behind her ear. "Would you like to race with me?" Ayame cooed happily. "Hear that Vincent, you've gotta take me to the Gold Sauer!"  
  
Vincent scuffed at her, "you can take yourself..." he replied.  
  
"Fine I think I'll have to do just that!"  
  
At the sound of all the commotion from the log cabin that for months the townspeople had barely seen it's occupant, two small children came out of their house. They were bundled in their winter clothing, stocking cap and all, hiding and giggling behind a snowdrift. Every once in a while a stocking capped head would pop up to spy on Aerith then go back to down. Aerith put her hands n her hips and looked toward the children's hiding spot, "Hey I saw you two giggling over there come on out!" she said playfully. The two giggling children emerged from their hiding place. One was taller and presuming the older of the two. He wore a puffy red jacket with matching red mitten and a red stocking cap with a white snowflake knitted on it. His sister was a blonde wit two long braids and rosy cheeks. She wore a pretty pink jacket with snow pants and a white stocking cap.  
  
"Hey, aren't you too cute! What are you two doing over there spying on me?" The two still stood there, the little girl clutching her brother's hand and staring up at her brother. The little boy in turn was watching the chocobo. Aerith smiled, "do you two like Chocobos?" the little boy smiled and nodded. "Then come here and pet her. Ayame won't bite you!"  
  
The little boy led his sister by the hand over to Aerith and Ayame. Ayame cooed at their approach and leaned her neck forward. The little boy reached out his hand and unsurely touched it's beak. Ayame pressed back against his hand and let out a faint wark. The little boy's face lit up at this response and he soon dropped all his misgivings and began petting her neck, letting go of his sister at the same time. Aerith knelt down to the little girl, "Hi there, what's you name cutie?"  
  
The little girl looked at Aerith; sucking on her mitten, "ally..."  
  
"Ally, that's a pretty name. What about you?" She said looking at the little boy.  
  
He continued to pet to Ayame and said, "Eric."  
  
"My name it Aerith and that man," she pointed to the out of view side of the cabin where chunks of boards were flying from. "That man over there is Vincent, he's building Ayame a new stable."  
  
The little boy stopped his petting and went over to Aerith, now that he was introduced his shyness was forgotten and his true out going nature was coming through, "Ya means it's really Vincent? Vincent Valentine!"  
  
"Yes, I am," all three of them turned around to see Vincent standing over them. Eric was so shocked he fell down onto his butt.  
  
"Vincent don't scare them!" Aerith scowled. "Yes, he's Vincent, but you can't tell anyone ok? Especially any people-asking question about his location."  
  
Eric got back on to his feet, "you mean reporters?"  
  
Aerith tapped his nose, "yep, reporters." Aerith stood up and began petting Ayame again, much to Ayame's joy. Eric joined her.  
  
Ally stood sucking her mitten still and looking up at Vincent with her large blue eyes. Vincent stared back with his red ones. The girl's eyes shifted when she caught sight of something shinny, his arm. She pointed and said, "What's wrong with your arm?"  
  
Vincent pulled his claw out in front of him and knelt down, "My arm got cut off a long time ago when I was asleep and when I woke up I had this there instead."  
  
Ally walked toward Vincent still sucking her mitten. She reached out and touched his golden claw and then looked up at Vincent with a surprised look on her face, "It's warm!"  
  
A faint smile graced Vincent face from behind his high collared cloak, "Yes, I'm not really sure why but it's always warm to the touch."  
  
Ally, like her brother, was losing her shyness and becoming her normal curious sweet girl self. She smiled up at Vincent, and began examining his claw more closely. She turned his claws palm over and flexed its fingers. Vincent remained silent as she examined his claw. He was intrigued by this girl's fascination with his arm. Once Ally had examined it fully she let it go and stood again before Vincent with her mitten in her mouth. Vincent stood up and went back to the stable; to his surprise little Ally followed him and stood watching him work from the corner of the house. Under the strict supervision of Ally he finished dismantling the stable.  
  
--------------- III: shopping --------------  
  
Sephiroth trudged through the snow, his feet falling heavy. The storekeeper was nice enough be Sephiroth still wasn't happy about having to deal with him alone. He kept his eyes trained the ground as he made his way too the store. Even with his eyes down he could feel the townspeople watching him. Sephiroth entered the store for the second time that day and went to the counter.  
  
This time the owner was ready and waiting behind the counter, "Two times in a day huh? What can I get for you?"  
  
"We need some flat boards for the stable, we forgot about hem earlier today..." Sephiroth said.  
  
The store keep nodded, "Yes, I guess making a stable with out large boards would be a problem, follow me." Again the old man lead him into the back and sephiroth gathered up the three boards he had remaining. Each was 5 by 5 feet large. The two went back to the counter were another costumer was waiting, the woman from the inn. She gave an unsure smile in Sephiroth direction.  
  
"I'm guessing you two found Vincent alright...."  
  
Sephiroth looked at her for a moment before turning to the pay the storekeeper, "Yes."  
  
The woman paused and began fidgeting, "so, it's the real Vincent Valentine?"  
  
Sephiroth looked back to the woman 'shit, what if she starts blabbing about Vincent?' He thought. 'I guess I'll have to scare her a bit...' Sephiroth glared at the woman from his hood and advanced toward her, "Yes, he is and you'd better keep it to yourself, he and I wouldn't appreciate it if a horde of reports came knocking at his door you understand?" It wasn't really that much of a threat but Sephiroth's imposing image made it one.  
  
The woman stared at him a gulped. She nodded her head quickly.  
  
"Good..." Sephiroth gathered the boards and quickly left the store. The woman and store keep stared at the exit after he had left.  
  
--------------- IV: hostility --------------  
  
"Ally, Eric get in here! It's time for-"The mother stopped her yelling at the sight of her children faradizing with strangers. "Eric!" she screeched. Eric and Aerith immediately stopped petting Ayame, much to the chocobo's annoyance. Eric stood up and with his head down approached his mother. His mother, a thin worn looking woman with stray strains of blonde hair escaping her bun, grabbed his arm roughly and pulled him to her.  
  
Aerith got up too with a smile on her face. She approached Eric's mother and held out her hand, "I'm sorry if my playing with your children-"  
  
"Where's Ally?" the mother interrupted.  
  
"Here I am mama..." Ally slowly approached her mother.  
  
Her mother rushed to her side and held her. Then she balanced little ally on her waist and stared at Aerith, "What do you think your doing!"  
  
Aerith was very hurt and looked about to cry, "I-I didn't think I was doing anything wrong, they were looking over at the chocobo so I invited them over..."  
  
"Mama, don't be like this Aerith's real nice and-," Eric said tugging at his mother's arm. His mother harsh stare cut him off.  
  
At Ally departure and at the yells Vincent came out from behind the house. He stood behind the children's mother, "Miss..." The woman almost jumped around at Vincent's voice. He continued, "Miss, I'm truly sorry if you were upset by our behavior with your children but no harm was done so there is nothing to be so upset about." The children's mother eyed the man before her. He had long black hair and wore a red cloak that covered his mouth. He was quite handsome but there was something about him that made a chill run down her spine.  
  
She held her chin up high and looking Vincent in the eye she answered, "That may be so but I don't take kindly to my children playing with complete strangers."  
  
"Where not strangers anymore are we?" Aerith joined in. The woman turned to Aerith. "Like I was saying before..." she stuck out her hand again, "My name is Aerith."  
  
Letting go of Eric's hand she shook Aerith's hand, "Alice..." With that Alice gathered her children and went swiftly back into the house. Aerith stood there for with her arms crossed and then turned to Vincent. He could see she was upset at what just happened.  
  
Just at the moment Sephiroth rounded the corner and came into view with the boards under on arm. Aerith turned around at the sound of his approach. Sephiroth stopped, "What's wrong?" Aerith's eyes teared up. She shook her head and stared at the ground.  
  
"It's getting dark, we'll finish this tomorrow..." Vincent said, packing up his tools. "We'll have to bring in all the wood for tonight so that it doesn't get full of water and rot." He said as he disappeared into the house. Sephiroth figured he would drop it and ask what had upset Aerith when they were in bed. He followed Vincent in to the house while Aerith secured Ayame to the last standing post of her pen. Vincent and sephiroth exited again and brought in the boards.  
  
--------------- V: pillow talk --------------  
  
The three ate their meal in silence and Vincent retired to his bedroom soon after it. Aerith made the couch bed; they had failed to put it back in that morning, and climbed in. Unlike the other night Aerith did not settle in next to Sephiroth, she lay on her side with her back to him. Sephiroth crawled over to her and wrapped his arm around her waist, puller her in close to him so that their body touched. Sephiroth nuzzled her neck, "What's wrong?"  
  
Aerith curled up, her knees pulled up to Sephiroth's arm, "Something happened today... Something that shouldn't really be bothering me this much but I guess it does because.... Maybe, I think this is what my new life will be like...."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Aerith sighed, "something really stupid, there were these two kids that came out of their house and were watching Ayame, Vincent's Chocobo, so I invited them to come over and pet her. Then their mother comes out and freaks out on Vincent and me. I know I can understand her anger but it's not like this is the slums in Midgar ya know?"  
  
Aerith could feel Sephiroth nod against her neck, "Yes but this is a small town with close minded people, and Vincent's months of seclusion which caused suspicion didn't help... unfortunately... Things like this will happen and you should let the stupidity of people get to you so much.... "  
  
Sephiroth gave a reassuring squeeze to her waist. A faint blush graced Aerith's face, much to her embarrassment. 'It's not like this is the first time we've shared the same bed so why I'm a still so, so blushy when I'm close to him?' Aerith sighed and rolled over so that she and Sephiroth faced each other, well because of Sephiroth's height Aerith's face was up against his chest but good enough. Aerith leaned her face against his chest and the two fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
A/n: 5 parts and 10 1/2 pages, man that was pretty big.... Anyways thanks for the reviews, Thanks to chaotic pink chocobo, electronicgamer3, Maiden of the Moonlight, Zero, and everyone else. 


	11. XI

Twisted Compulsion  
  
Ch. 10  
  
A/n ----- before we get started I don't know how touchy people are so I'm just gonna warn you guys that there's a make out scene in the beginning of this chapter, if you don't want to read it you can easily skip it and still get the rest of the chapter. It's not terribly graphic but I just want give everyone a fair warning. Also I'm sorry if the chapters have been going slow, I'm going to try to move them along by skipping some days ya know.  
  
--------------- I: finally! --------------  
  
Aerith woke up the next morning refreshed but still troubled for some reason. She stretched her legs out and yawned laying her face back against Sephiroth. She scrunched her face together when she felt something rough against her skin. She lazily opened her eyes and stared at Sephiroth's chest, which she just notice was covered in scars. She hadn't even realized that Sephiroth had taken off his shirt last night. Aerith adjusted her self so that Sephiroth's arm hung loosely on her waist. She narrowed her eyes and gently traced his scars, there were so many. 'I wonder where he got these from?' She wondered vaguely. She suddenly stopped her tracing. 'Oh... of course Cloud....' Aerith laid her hand flat against Sephiroth and sighed. She felt horrible about that for some reason. Aerith resumed her tracing of his scars as she thought things over in her mind.  
  
Sephiroth felt a gentle touch on his chest. His eyes fluttered and he instinctively grasped whatever was touching him. He opened he eyes and looked down to see Aerith staring up at him with big green eyes and a faint blush. He released her hands, "oh sorry... I didn't realize..."  
  
She looked away from his eyes and brought her hand to her mouth, "no, I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you up..."  
  
Sephiroth looked down at her, "um... what were you doing?"  
  
Her other hand joined it's partner at her mouth, "I'm sorry! I was... um I was tracing your scars."  
  
Sephiroth looked down at Aerith. She was very embarrassed which he found very amusing, especially since she had at one time been Zack's girl friend and of what he remembered of the man he was actually pretty horny. He smiled at her and moved her hands away from her face. At this gesture she looked up at his face again, her blush very evident to him now. Sephiroth smiled widen enough to show some of his teeth. His hand went to Aerith's chin, his thumb on her lower lip, which caused her cheeks to redden even more if possible. Aerith's lips look sweet and Sephiroth found himself wondering what they tasted like. 'Hm... how beautiful and innocent she looks...' Sephiroth leaned down to Aerith and gently kissed her lips.  
  
Aerith closed her eyes and brought her hand up around Sephiroth's back, tangling her fingers in his hair. Sephiroth opened her mouth and slipped his tongue in her mouth. 'Oh god...' was the only clear thought Aerith got into her head before it was clouded by Sephiroth's tongue.  
  
Sephiroth closed his eyes 'she is sweet...' He knew that he wouldn't be able to stop himself now. He rolled Aerith onto her back, one of his arm supporting his weight. Aerith was still wearing her pink skirt so Sephiroth slipped his hand under it and massaged her leg above the knee. Aerith's other hand went up to the side of Sephiroth neck. Sephiroth broke their kiss and went to her neck gently suckling it. Aerith let her head go back and opened her eyes just in time to see a pillow flying for her face.  
  
"Hey! Knock it off!"  
  
"What the hell-?"  
  
Sephiroth sat up, bring Aerith up with him. Vincent stood behind the couch, fully dress and in his cloak, which was covered in freshly fallen snow. "Finding my two guest making out on my couch in the middle of the living room is not what I want to find in the morning... " He grumbled out. Evidently morning was not Vincent's favorite time of day. "It's bad enough that my whole sleeping schedule is messed up... "He said while trudging over to the kitchen table.  
  
Aerith sat in Sephiroth's lap, still grasping his hair with on hand and trying to catch her breath. She was so embarrassed. Aerith climbed out of Sephiroth lap and out of the bed. She dusted and smoothed her dress and went to sit by Vincent at the table.  
  
Sephiroth groaned. He was annoyed that Vincent had spoiled his fun. He bent down, retrieved his shirt from the floor, and pulled it on. Sephiroth smoothed his hair back in place and rolled out of bed. He leaned against the back of the couch and fluffed is feathers out. Vincent sat at the table going through something, they looked like papers.  
  
"I guess Ayame's stable will have to wait until I get you two a place to sleep other than that couch. I guess you two could just move something around up stairs and use that as a bedroom..." Vincent mused glancing up toward the loft. It took up half of the peaked ceiling; the only part of the house that showed the cabins high ceiling was over the kitchen. A banister fenced it off. A ladder was the only way of reaching it.  
  
Sephiroth was a bit surprised that Vincent was still going to let the two of them sleep in the same bed after walking in on them. 'I guess he realizes he can't really say you can't do that since were just his guests...'  
  
Aerith suddenly smiled, "Oh my god, is that a letter from Yuffie?" she said excitedly. Sephiroth arched an eyebrow at Aerith rapid change of thought, 'I guess she has a short attention span...'  
  
Vincent nodded, "Yes, and one from Cid too..."  
  
Aerith held her hand out, "let me read it!" Vincent sighed and gave Aerith a look, a look that was a Vincent original, then handed her the letters. Aerith excitedly tore into them and began to read, "Ok, this one is from Yuffie...  
  
--------------- II: Letters and phone calls --------------  
  
Dear Vincent,  
  
I hope everything is well with you and that you finally decided to do something other then mope in side that little cabin of yours. Although knowing you unless either Cid or I were there to drag you outside you haven't, stupid you. Hm... I wish I had more to say... but there's nothing really to tell or ask... I'm just making sure that your not dead because you know if you I don't your reply right on schedule I'll have to drag myself out there to check up on you! All right anyways, I miss you and the rest of the guys and I don't think you really grasp that... All right, that's enough soften for one letter. I'll write as soon as I get your letter, like always.  
  
Sincerely, Yuffie  
  
Vince,  
  
How the hell can you stand it man, sitting around in a cabin like a mad bomber? I couldn't stand it at all, I've gotta be on the move all the time. But I guess moving around suits me just as fine and brooding does for you huh? Well, anyways I hope everything is alright over at your end things over here are good, Shera's pregnancy is going just fine, nothing wrong at all, it's completely textbook, so far that is... or so she tells me. I haven't seen her in a few months. Anyways don't be a stranger old timer and I'd best get a letter back from you or I'll have to come up there and kick you in your bony ass.  
  
-Cid HighWind  
  
Aerith laid the letters down, "Cid going to be a dad?" Vincent nodded. "I can't imagine! How great for him!" She giggled, "It seems like they're keeping a tight leash on you huh? Oh, but what about Shera?"  
  
Vincent nodded again, "Yes, but their just concerned. Concerned to the point a mother would be, which gets annoying but they mean well... Shera left Cid soon after the northern crater, but not after he got her pregnant. I can see why she left though. Cid took her for gradated, always yelling at her and such. She finally couldn't take it anymore and left. Cid was crushed he really misses her. "  
  
Aerith frowned, "that too bad for cid, but he did treat her pretty badly. I can see why she left... "She suddenly got an idea, "do you still have you PSH?"  
  
"Yes, and I hope your not planning on doing what I think you are..."  
  
Aerith nodded vigorously, "Yep, I'm calling them over!"  
  
Vincent sighed, "Do you really think that's a good idea to excite Yuffie and to invite those two over with a reincarnated Sephiroth here?"  
  
Aerith paused and held a finger to her mouth, "Yep, it's all good, if not I'll hurt them. I mean it me and you with a reincarnated Sephiroth, don't you think they'll trust us?"  
  
"You're not going to drop this are you?"  
  
Aerith smiled and shook her head, "Nope, so you should save time and just give it to me!"  
  
Vincent fell back into his chair then got up. He disappeared into his room and emerged with a black cell phone in hand. He handed it to an excited Aerith then sat back down into his chair. Aerith sat on the tabletop and looked through the programmed numbers in the phone until she came across Yuffie's. She quickly dialed it. She sat with her legs crossed and a smile on her face, "It's ringing!"  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi, Yuffie? Is that you?"  
  
"Yeah, who is this?"  
  
"It's me, Aerith!"  
  
"What kind of joke is this? Are you a reporter? How the hell did you get my number!"  
  
Aerith held the phone away from her ear and looked to Vincent for help. Vincent took the phone from her, "Yuffie, this Vincent."  
  
"Vincent? Vincent! What that hell was that!"  
  
"That was Aerith."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Yuffie, I'm telling you that WAS AERITH!"  
  
".... Um... put her back on!"  
  
Vincent handed the phone back to Aerith, "Hi Yuffie!"  
  
"Holy shit, holy shit! Aerith? What the hell are you doing alive?"  
  
"I don't know, but it's cool isn't it! You should come over here to Vincent's little cabin so I can see you again and so you don't think this is a prank of anything."  
  
"Um that kind of hard since we really don't have the much in boats and such here-"  
  
"That's why I'm gonna call Cid too!"  
  
"Oh, yeah duh! Wait I've got three way calling on this baby, I'll call him, hold on."  
  
The line went silent as Yuffie connected to Cid, "Ok, I've got him. Hello everyone!" Yuffie's voice came through.  
  
"Who the hell is the third person?!" Cid yelled.  
  
"Me! It's Aerith!"  
  
"Fuck you girl!"  
  
"No, really Cid it is her, Vincent was just on and he said so too."  
  
"Yeah, and if you guys to believe me you can come over here and see it for yourself!"  
  
"Hmm... "  
  
"Yeah, road trip!"  
  
"Oh, wait there is something I should tell you two..."  
  
"I knew it! Your not Aerith at all are ya?"  
  
"No, I am but I wasn't the only one brought back..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"OK, don't freak out... but the other person who's here with me and Vincent is... um Sephiroth..."  
  
The line went silent, "um Cid, Yuffie?"  
  
"Did you just say Sephiroth?"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"If it weren't for Vinny coming on and saying it's really you I'd just say fuck you, but..."  
  
"Just come over here and see for yourselves! Just don't go loco on Sephiroth when you get here ok?"  
  
"Yeah whatever girl, Yuffie I'm heading over to your lil' Island right now. I'll be there in well... few days. Ok, you two I've gotta go and get the ship all ready, see ya," Cid said, a little click indicated that he had hung up.  
  
"Eh! I can't wait Yuffie, I've missed you guys so much."  
  
"Oh, Aerith I missed you too! Wait I'm not gonna cry on the phone especial since I'm not sure if this is really you, But Vincent said it was, ugh!"  
  
Aerith giggled, "Yuffie! It's really me, but you'll find that out soon enough when you get over here!"  
  
"Wait let me talk to Vinny for a sec in private."  
  
"Sure," Aerith held the phone out to Vincent. "She wants to talk to you alone."  
  
Vincent took the phone and went into his bed room, "Yes, Yuffie..."  
  
"YOU LET SEPHIROTH INTO YOUR HOUSE?!"  
  
"Yuffie, you're over reacting..."  
  
"OVER REACTING!!!"  
  
Vincent held the phone away from his ear at Yuffie's outbreak, "Yuffie, you have no idea of what you speak... Sephiroth Aerith walked through the snow together and ended up on my doorstep, he's change. You'll never be able to fully understand why but I do. Please just trust me..."  
  
"...."  
  
"Yuffie..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you trust me?"  
  
"Ah... you know I do Vincent.."  
  
"Then believe when I say he is NO threat at all to anyone. He and Aerith have even been sleeping in the same bed for the whole the time they've been here."  
  
"The same bed?"  
  
"Yes, and if Aerith's trust isn't enough to convince you than maybe being here will."  
  
"The SAME bed?!"  
  
"Yes... I'm sorry to say but I actually found them kissing this morning...."  
  
"You WHAT?!"  
  
"Hm... I guess I shouldn't have told you that..."  
  
"AHAHA! I've got some dirt on that pretty little flower girl. Smooching with the most powerful general the worlds ever known, that guy who killed her! Geez...."  
  
"Yes, anyways is that all?"  
  
"Yeah... I guess that's it. I'll see you soon than"  
  
"Yes, good bye till then..."  
  
"Yeah, bye Vince..."  
  
Vincent hung up then rejoined Aerith and Sephiroth in the main room. "Well, Yuffie still skeptical but she's coming..."  
  
Aerith smiled, "Great! There's a lot to do before they get here!" She was right too. Over the next few days the three of them finished off Ayame's stable and created a bedroom for Aerith and Sephiroth in the loft. Vincent noticed that over those few days it was sephiroth who was the touchiest. Before the twos little make out session it had been Aerith who would be hooking arms with Sephiroth and such but now it was Sephiroth who was seen holding Aerith around the waist.  
  
--------------- III: They come! --------------  
  
The three had just finished dinner, Aerith and Sephiroth were up in the loft and Vincent was cleaning up.  
  
Sephiroth stretched his arms above his head and his stretched his wing out before flopping on to the bed. It actually wasn't really a bed, it was some boards with a mattress on it, like a futon bed. Since He'd kissed Aerith, and then some, thing had been weird. It wasn't that Aerith was shying way from him, actually the opposite. Since than they were more touchy than ever but it was as if they could get past a certain point. They couldn't get past holding each other it seemed. Plus they hadn't spoke of their kiss since Vincent had yelled at them. But it seemed that silence was about to be broken. Aerith got on to the bed and sat down next to Sephiroth, up near his head. She wrapped her arms around her legs and laid her chin on her knees.  
  
"I've been putting this off for a while now... but I can't wait any longer..." Sephiroth pushed himself up on his elbows. Aerith continued, "Um... why... why did you kiss me?"  
  
Sephiroth looked at Aerith, who was blushing. Her little girl blushing always made him smile, "Why not? I mean if I hadn't would you have kissed me?" Aerith shook her head, she wasn't usually modest but in these kinds of cases she wasn't. "See I did it because you I thought you never would..."  
  
"But why? That really doesn't tell me anything..."  
  
Sephiroth sighed and laid back down, "Why does anyone kiss anyone?"  
  
Aerith thought for a second than she leaned back to Sephiroth, leaning on an arm that she had placed next to Sephiroth's neck, "Well there are only two reasons I can think of: one because you love that person or two because you're just horny. It' better be the first reason or else I'll have to hurt you," she threatened.  
  
Sephiroth laughed, "Oh you will will you?"  
  
Aerith laid down on her side, holding up her head with a hand. Her other one was laying on Sephiroth's chest, "Yes, yes I will."  
  
Sephiroth smile faded away and reached out to hold the hand that Aerith had placed on his chest, "What if I were to say I wasn't sure why just yet?"  
  
Aerith laid her hand palm to palm to Sephiroth's. "Well I guess that's ok just as long as you didn't say the second reason," she teased.  
  
Sephiroth smiled and tangled his fingers in Aerith's. He wrapped his other arm around her waist and brought her in close, "The other part of that question is why did you let me kiss you?"  
  
Aerith brought her arm to her chest and laid her head on Sephiroth shoulder, "What if I were to say I'm not sure just yet either..."  
  
Sephiroth laid his head on Aerith's, "That's fine with me..." She lean her head up so that they were looking in to each other's eyes. Sephiroth leaned in close to Aerith and just as the too were about to kiss two loud knocks sounded at the door. Aerith quickly jumped to her feet, leaving Sephiroth to lie on the bed, and ran to the balcony. She saw Vincent heading for the door. Aerith flew down the ladder and stood by his side, beaming. Vincent smiled at Aerith's excitement and opened the door.  
  
"VINCENT!"  
  
A blur burst through the doorway and latched on to Vincent's neck. "It's good to see you too Yuffie..." Vincent said reaching back to undo the young girl's death grip on him.  
  
"Holy shit..." Aerith turned her attention from Yuffie and Vincent to Cid we stood with his mouth agape, which caused his cigarette to fall out, staring at her. "Holy shit... Aerith...." Cid dropped the bags he was carrying and gave Aerith a large warm hug. Aerith felt another pair of arms slip around her.  
  
"Aerith!" came Yuffie's muffled voice. Cid and Yuffie let go of Aerith. Yuffie sniffled and stared up at Aerith, "I... can't believe it... Aerith I've missed you!" Aerith opened her arms and Yuffie ran back into them. She gave the ninja a gentle squeeze. Vincent shut the door and dumped the two visitors luggage on the table.  
  
Cid dumped himself down in a chair and lit a cigarette. He inhaled deeply and blew out a cloud of smoke, "Well, this is strange... back from the dead are you?"  
  
Aerith let go of Yuffie and the two sat down at the table. She smiled widely, "Yep, don't ask me how really... I just pulled us out of the lifestream."  
  
"Us?" Cid asked.  
  
Yuffie paled, "Where is he?"  
  
"Yuffie don't over react..." Vincent said from his spot leaning against the wall.  
  
"He?" cid asked looking between the two girls.  
  
"Yuffie don't worry! He's up in the loft."  
  
"God damn it WHO!"  
  
Aerith and Yuffie spat out, "Sephiroth!"  
  
Cid stared at the two then glanced at Vincent who nodded. Aerith looked between the two guests, "Please.... Please don't over react! I'll just go up and get him!" Aerith stood up and climbed up the ladder. Sephiroth sat on the bed with his back to the ladder. She quietly approached him and knelt down behind him, wrapping her arms around him. She buried her face in his neck and sighed, "Will you come down with me?" No reply. "I won't let them do anything, both Vincent and I will make sure of that...." Sephiroth sighed and leaned back into Aerith.  
  
"I guess I might as well, it's not like I can hide or anything...."  
  
Aerith gave his neck a final nuzzle before standing and grabbing his arm and leading him to the ladder. She and he climbed down amidst the stares of Yuffie, who was latched onto Vincent's arm and Cid who looked about to lose his second cigarette of the night. When the two stood on the floor Aerith protectively wrapped her arms around Sephiroth's arm and walked him up to the table. "Um... ta da?"  
  
Cid was the first to talk, "If it ain't enough that your back from the dead you've got a freaky wing sticking out of your back, you out did yourself this time!"  
  
Vincent smiled. 'At least Cid is easy going.' He exchanged glances with the pilot. 'He knows, just by seeing him once he knows he's different....' Vincent then turned his attention to the girl cutting of his arms circulation. "Yuffie," The girl looked up at him with wide afraid eyes. "You can let go now..."  
  
Yuffie bit her lip and slowly released his arm. "Sorry...." She said sheepishly.  
  
Aerith and Sephiroth stood there, Sephiroth having no idea what to do. Aerith looked around the room, "So... um... Here he is. See, he's not dangerous." She released his arm and gave him a gentle hug. "If anyone can testify that he's harmless it's me!"  
  
Cid propped his legs up on the table, "Yeah, you got us there."  
  
Vincent led Yuffie to the table and set down in a chair then sat down himself.  
  
Cid was not a man who liked silence so he broke it again, "So I see you've still got Ayame."  
  
"Yes, she's a good chocobo..."  
  
"Oh, cid! Tell me about racing at the gold saucer!" Aerith burst out. She quickly grabbed a seat a crossed for the captain. She pulled Sephiroth down into the seat next to her.  
  
Cid glanced over at Vincent, "I'm guessing you told her eh?" Vincent nodded. "OK, here's a story for you..." It seemed while cid told his story he and Aerith were the only ones who were talking a laughing. Sephiroth was simply to afraid to doing anything that might frighten Yuffie, Yuffie sat leaning against Vincent afraid that Sephiroth might flip out and kill them all, and Vincent was afraid that Yuffie would try her death grip again. "Oh, shit I gotta call the ship and tell 'em they can leave." Cid reached in his pocket and pulled out his phone. As he dialed he looked over at Aerith, "Oh yeah, Tifa knows your back."  
  
Aerith looked startled, "What, how?"  
  
"Well to shoot on out here I had to cancel some shipments, Tifa's once every six months shipment among them... So for course she wasn't just going to let me off the phone without getting an explanation, so I told her. Not that I really think she believed me but.... Well Tifa's kind of off now... I mean when Cloud left she had a break down. He was the only thing she had left ya know? She puts on a good front of being ok, especially in front of the cameras, but we all know...."  
  
"What did she say when you said I was back?"  
  
"Nothin'. Nothin' at all! She was just really quiet then she said she'd reschedule and hung up."  
  
Aerith felt something tug at her heart, 'I wonder if she still held something against me....'  
  
Vincent looked at his guests. It looked like they all could use some time to sleep and think things out, "I guess I'll have to put Yuffie and Cid on the couch together or one of you could sleep in the floor. "  
  
"I don't give a damn were I sleep, I mean hell I shared a bed with just about everyone of our group when I went hauling my ass all around the world, "Cid said.  
  
Vincent looked down at the still abnormally quiet Yuffie; "I'm guessing that ok with you right?" Yuffie nodded. He then turned to address Sephiroth, "You should relish this, I guarantee that she won't be like this long..." he said with a smirk.  
  
Yuffie punched Vincent's arm and gave him a look. Finally a voice replied over the cell phone, Cid got to his feet and began talking to his co-captain. Vincent got up, pulling Yuffie with him. The two of them went over to the couch and opened it up. Aerith jumped up and retrieved blankets and pillows from the loft for the two. Sephiroth climbed up with her but didn't come down, he sacked out on the bed, curling up underneath the covers. Aerith wanted to go over to him but she had to get Yuffie and Cid set up first. Vincent bid the two girls and Cid goodnight and went into his room. Since Cid was still yelling into his phone Aerith sat down on the couch next to Yuffie.  
  
She smiled happily, "So, what have you been up to?"  
  
Yuffie turned and gave her a startled look, "How can you act like that," she said in a hushed voice, "your killer is living with you and from what I hear kissing you!"  
  
Aerith blushed, "Oh, Vincent told you about that... Please Yuffie he's different you don't understand... I... I was banished from the promised land...."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I know... It doesn't make sense to me... but then I saw him, the planet was pushing him down because it didn't want him either... something just snapped inside of me. I mean..." Yuffie gazed at her older friend, just looking at the emotion on her face started to change her. "Yuffie did Vincent say we just kissed?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Well, um... we did more than that...."  
  
Yuffie grinned. Although she hated to admit it Sephiroth was a handsome man if he wasn't mad, and now it seemed that had happened. The young ninja crept closer to her friend. The two got close, like little girls sharing a secret. "Yeah?"  
  
Aerith blushed, "well we frenched and he felt my leg up. It would have gone farther if Vincent hadn't broken us up... OH! And today just as you guys were knocking on the door we were about to kiss again."  
  
Yuffie tired to imagine what that would be like. But ever time she did she keep thinking of frenching Vincent. She blushed and shook her head. "I guess I was wrong... I'm sorry about not trusting him but I hope you two will be happy."  
  
Aerith smiled warmly, "Thanks, just give it a while. You'll see..." Cid hung up his phone and lay down on the couch just as Aerith got up, shaking the whole bed in the process. Aerith gave Yuffie one more encouraging smile then went up to the loft. Sephiroth lay under the covers with his legs drawn up to his chest and his chin tucked in. His wing was wrapped around him protectively. The former flower girl and sighed. She shed her shoes, crept under the blanket, and scooted over to Sephiroth. She propped herself up on an elbow and gently pushed the hair from Sephiroth's face. He had a worried look on his face. Sephiroth let his body relax and rolled over so that he and Aerith faced. Aerith brought her hands to his chest and laid her head under his chin. The two didn't need to say anything, their just being close was enough to clam both of their anxieties. The two drifted off in each other's arms.  
  
--------------- IV: a little unhitched? --------------  
  
Tifa paced her bar, her arms crossed. Her bar was in horrible shape, dark and damp. The window shades were all closed with the exception of the oval door window with cast eerie moonlight on the bar floor. Almost no one came anymore. The months since the final battle had worn on her. Tifa always envisioned her and Cloud marring and living happily ever after... but that never happened. He could never forget her... so he left. He left her alone to cry and worry again. She scratched her arms in frustration. 'Aerith.... AERITH! S-she's back... no she's, she's dead... I-I have to go... I HAVE to go... Where was he going... he said something about freezing his butt off... of course! Icicle Inn, it would figure that Vincent would lock himself up there...' Tifa decided then and there that she was going to find out the truth. She threw on her jacket, grabbed some gil, and ran out the door. The cold Nilbahamn air hit Tifa's face and cooled her to the core. It didn't matter how she got there as long as she got there. Tifa's eyes caught sight of a black chocobo hitched to a post just outside a neighboring more successful bar. She looked around; no one was out on this cold night. Tifa made her way to the bird, unhitched it and led it out of the small town. Once she got it out of the town she flung herself on it's back and rode to Coast du soile to catch a boat.  
  
A/n – I'm sorry to inform anyone who's really into this story but I probably won't be updating as often due to track and other spring events going on. Plus I'll be gone for five days in New York in mid April. If you can't tell I'm not a great fan of Tifa, or Cloud for that reason. I'm going to fit the town into the story later on. 


	12. XII

Twisted Compulsion  
  
Ch. 12  
  
--------- I: mixed feelings ---------  
  
'Child... Misguided child of the planet... '  
  
Aerith's eyes fluttered in her sleep and she rolled over. She opened her eyes and was greeted by complete blackness. She sat up in alarm; it took her a minute to register in her mind that this was a dream. The edge of Aerith's vision was dim and black. The place she was at was cool and covered in blackness as well. 'Where am I?' Aerith said, but no words came out. Her mouth moved but she could only hear her self speak in her mind. The blackness began to life, like the lights coming on on a stage. The place looked like a stage too, it was a forest with a long path through it. 'Sleeping forest?' Aerith spoke/thought. Now that the place was lit she could see how much it looked like a set on a stage. The trees were cut outs and staggered down to give it the appearance of distance.  
  
'Who's there?' Aerith yelled looked around the set. She heard footsteps, slow footsteps coming closer and closer. Aerith turned around and around looked for the person approaching her. No one, she couldn't see anyone. Suddenly gloved hands clasped her shoulders, causing her face to pale and a child to run down her back.  
  
'Aerith...' a male voice whispered in her ear. Aerith turned around to look.  
  
'Cloud?'  
  
Aerith's eyes slowly opened and she found herself staring up at the loft ceiling. She let her head turn to her side and was greeted by Sephiroth's sleeping face, his arm still hung loosely around her waist. Aerith sighed and gently removed it, sitting up so that her legs hung over the bed.  
  
'Was that real, or just my mind? I spoke to you through your dreams before so maybe... but can I trust the planet to believe this message?' Aerith sighed heavily and suddenly felt a little depressed. 'Just thinking of Cloud makes my heart heavy... I wonder why? I mean I'm happy here with Sephiroth, I mean I love him... don't I?' Aerith shook her head, quietly disagreeing with herself in the dark. 'I don't even know anymore... But did I love you Cloud. I remember feeling almost a girlish crush on you, and Tifa's love only made it more fun to try to hook up with you... but now I see, as I did toward my end, that Tifa truly loved you, and if what I hear is true, still does. I'm so sorry Tifa, for playing with your emotions... and I'm sorry too to you Cloud... because now that I think it over... I don't think I ever really loved you at all...' Aerith felt tears come to her eyes because of her confusion. She still wasn't sure if her mind was made up on Cloud and she decided not to stress over it now she was too tired too. Aerith slipped back under the covers and under Sephiroth's arm. His arms tighten around her in response to her presence and he unconsciously buried his face in the back of her neck. Aerith smiled a bit, 'He sure does sleep like a rock...' She relaxed into Sephiroth's grip and fell back to sleep.  
  
--------- II: no Yuffie ---------  
  
Yuffie stretched and flopped over on her stomach. "Ugh..." Yuffie lazily opened her eyes to see what she'd hit. Her arm had smacked right into Cid's face. The captain frowned and rolled over on his side, thankfully still asleep. The cabin was still black, it was early morning and the sun just rising. Her light blue baggie pajamas stood out horribly in the dark cabin. Yuffie wasn't a morning person but she was a snoop. Se slid out of bed and careful not to creak the floorboards she crept to the ladder. Just as her last foot fell a loud creak sounded thought he cabin. She cringed at the noise but assuming no one heard she silently scaled the ladder. The ninja put all her skills to the test and crawled to the edge of the loft bed. Her nose came out over the edge of the bed to spy on its occupants. Yuffie saw Aerith and sephiroth both go into the loft and wanted to see if they really were in the same bed. She had to see it to believe it and sure enough there lay Aerith curled up in Sephiroth's arms. The young ninja just sat at the foot of the bed and stared. 'Yep there sleeping alright... wow this is boring... but then what was I expecting to see?' Yuffie let out a sigh of boredom and crept back to the ladder and slowly descended.  
  
"What were you doing?"  
  
Yuffie turned around quickly and was face to face with a disheveled and tired Vincent. His hair was horribly bed tossed but in Yuffie's opinion that made him look cute. Her initial shocked expression became a mischievous Yuffie grin. Vincent shook his head and pushed a large strand of hair that was hanging in his face behind his ear. He spent a lot of time with girl but he still didn't understand her in the least. The girl continued to grin, "I was just checking up on everyone..."  
  
Vincent stared at her, "just go back to sleep..." He turned and went back into his room. Yuffie followed, stopping at his door.  
  
"Ya know, for a guy who slept for 30 years you are a really light sleeper."  
  
Vincent sat down on his bed, facing her. In answer to her comments he simply sighed and laid down facing the ceiling.  
  
Yuffie, still standing at the doorway, shuffled her feet, "Um... did you tell her?"  
  
"Tell her what?"  
  
"About her family... about her house... Did you tell Aerith yet?"  
  
Vincent turned his head to look over at the girl, "No, I figured I'd let her settle in before doing that, and besides it would seem that Sephiroth also has a connection to Aerith's father." He slid under the covers and resumed staring at the ceiling.  
  
"Oh...."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Yuffie, why are you still standing at my door?"  
  
"You've shared a bed with Cid, YOU know why. He rolls all the time, he's got the crazy legs!"  
  
Vincent sighed, "Yuffie no."  
  
Yuffie stamped her foot like an impatient child, "aww, please!"  
  
He sighed again, "Yuffie go to sleep."  
  
Even though he couldn't see her Yuffie pouted all the same and went back to bed.  
  
--------- III: going home ---------  
  
Aerith woke up first, as she always did every morning. Together she and Yuffie made breakfast for everyone, and like always Vincent was the last to get up. Together the five sat and ate, Yuffie crowding over by Vincent, and so it was for the next few days. Slowly over those days Cid and Yuffie began to adjust to Sephiroth and he to them. Cid faster then Yuffie. Sephiroth's dry sense of humor appealed to the pilot just like Vincent's did. Yuffie was slower to accept him but with encouragement from Aerith she too warmed up to the man. He was a lot like Vincent and because of that when Yuffie began to open up to him they soon formed a bond. This suited Vincent just fine because now her annoying attention was divided between the two. But make no mistake Yuffie was by no means completely trusting him. Of course she would joke and talk with the man, she'd even gotten up the nerve to be left alone with him, but she didn't trust him the way she trusted her other companions. She trusted them with her life. Sephiroth would have to earn that sort of trust from her, and it wouldn't be easy.  
  
It was early morning on Yuffie and Cid's third day at Vincent's home. Yuffie had been thinking of Aerith's parents and often found her eyes wandering to her friend's former house. Unable to stand it she quietly left Aerith, who was frying up some bacon, and went to Vincent's door, slowly opening his door.  
  
"Yuffie!" Aerith called to the girl in a hushed voice. The ninja quickly closed the door to an inch of its frame and snapped her head over to  
  
Aerith. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I just need to talk with Vincent, it can't wait from him to wake himself up!" she replied. Leaving Aerith to watch her Yuffie put all of her ninja skill to the test and slipped into the door. Vincent's room was simple and dark, not a window in the place. I had a bureau and dresser against the opposite wall and his bed, a single, was in the center. A crossed from the bed was a desk cluttered with guns and gun parts. Yuffie chewed on her lower lip, 'I hope he isn't quick on the draw when woken up...' she thought as she crawled over to the bed. She knelt at its side, her eyes and nose just peeking over the bed. Then...  
  
B "HA!" /b  
  
Yuffie jumped on the poor un-expecting Vincent. She knocked him sideways on the bed. Vincent's eyes snapped open and he began to speak, "Yuffi-"He slid of the bed and hit the floor with a thud before he could finish his surprise exclamation.  
  
Yuffie crept to the edge of the bed and lay with her head on her hands and her legs up and kicking, very girly like. "Ya know it's funny, you can hear a creak in the floor in the dead of night but don't hear Aerith bakin' up bacon..."  
  
Vincent slowly pushed himself to a sitting position and pushed his hair from his face. "I gather you didn't just come in here to give me a wake up call..." Vincent grumbled, his uncombed hair falling back into his face.  
  
"Well..." Yuffie said pulling herself forward so she hung over the edge of the bed. "I think that it's time to show Aerith her home..."  
  
Vincent sighed, she was right. It was about time she knew. "Fine, I'll go show her today, just get out of my room!" He hissed out.  
  
Yuffie look offended at being addressed with such a tone and stuck her tongue out at the grumpy Vincent. Vincent gave her a cold stare of death, which put her tongue right back where it belonged. Wordlessly Vincent pointed to the door and Yuffie crawled to and through it. The door slammed behind her, nearly hitting Yuffie in the fanny. A few minutes later Vincent emerged fully clothed.  
  
"Aerith," He said. The former flower girl turned from her bacon and gave a smile to the dark man.  
  
"Good morning Vincent, I'm guessing you didn't like Yuffie's personal wake up call huh?" she asked.  
  
Vincent lips jerked up in a crooked smile. "Oh no, It was lovely," he said sarcastic. "Aerith, I want to show you something... Yuffie do you think you can handle the rest of the cooking?" Yuffie jumped up from her seat at the table and gave Vincent a mock Sault.  
  
Aerith looked at her hosted a bit confused. "You want to leave right now?"  
  
"No time like the present, now get goin'!" Yuffie said pushing Aerith out of the way so she could take over the cooking. Still a bit confused at what could be so important Aerith put on her winter clothing and followed Vincent in the early morning.  
  
A/n – holy god, I'm SO sorry about the delay, for one I was finishing two orginal stories at the time I got caught on this one, two I've been over all busy, and three I just started a new fan fic, three leaf clover (go read it if you liked this story and are a fan of vampire hunter D, - plug). Anyways thank you guys for sticking with this story, I do have an end in mind I just need to straighten out how to get there! Next chapter will be Aerith's home coming. 


	13. XIII

Twisted Compulsion 

**Ch. 13**

**Before hand notes- rereading this I think I've been really out of character on the parts of Aerith and Sephiroth I'll try to fix that in the coming chapters. This story is going to get really dark, really fast.**

**---------**

**I: papa**

**---------**

Aerith sunk to the floor. She wrapped her arms around herself sobbing bitterly the screen in front of her playing static. This was the first time she'd seen an image of her mother outside of her distorted memories and her father… She had no idea, no idea that her father was a scientist, a Shinra scientist nonetheless. Vincent walked to the former flower girl's side placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. She turned to look at him with tears pouring from her face.

"I've hesitated to show you this… I wasn't sure if you were ready. I feel it was a cruel twist of fate that the man Sephiroth sot for answers and comfort was as your father. I also thought it cruel that in your previous live you never knew the truth…" Vincent said.

Aerith gave him a perplexed look. "Sephiroth knew my father?"

Vincent turned away crossing his arms. "He knew of him, your father was one of the scientist assigned to the Jenova project. He was the main researcher too, that is until Hojo had him killed…"

The mention of her father's death and what she just saw on the screen brought new sobs. Vincent walked to the railing that overlooked the downstairs bedroom. "I knew you father…" Aerith turned back to Vincent still sobbing.

With his back to her he spoke, "You know more about me then most… You know I was assigned to guard the project members as they carried out their work in the Shinra mansion… But even before that I knew Hojo and your father. While Hojo was greedy and a glory hog your father was kind… I'm sure if he had lived he never would've let Hojo do the things he did to Sephiroth. Ghast treated his works with kindness, he understood they were living creatures…" Vincent looked over at Aerith, who still sat on the floor.

"You're father was a good man, one of many to fall at the hands of Hojo and Shinra…."

Aerith's eyes dropped from Vincent to the wooden floor. She wiped the tears from her cheeks and stood up. She walked to Vincent's side leaning with her arms against the railing. "He should know…"

Vincent nodded. "Yes, I thought it best to tell you first… maybe you'd like to tell him instead of me?"

Aerith sniffled and laid her chin atop her crossed arms. "Yeah… I think that's best. How about you go and send him here… I want to talk to him now." Vincent gave her a nod and left, a cold draft of air seeping in as he left.

Aerith closed her eyes and sighed, "Oh, papa…"

**---------**

**II: my victim my love**

**---------**

Sephiroth pulled his cape close around his neck. Snow had begun to fall and creep down his neck. Vincent had said she was waiting for him in a house a few streets down. What the hell was Aerith doing in some abandoned house? He rounded a snow-covered pine and saw it, just as Vincent described it. The house was tucked away in a corner with a high peaked roof and small-railed steps. The general walked up to the door and went in.

The house wasn't actually very warm but it was out of the wind and snow, which helped a lot. A sky light from the ceiling was, as far as Sephiroth, could tell was the only source of light. He shut the door behind him and shook the snow from his wing and hair. After this was accomplished he began looking for Aerith. She was nowhere to be seen.

"Aerith?" He asked the air.

"Down here," came her reply. Sephiroth walked forward and looked over the railing. There lay Aerith in her heavy winter coat sprawled out on the bed.

"Oh there you are," Sephiroth said as he descended the stairs. The wood and nails creaked under his footfalls. Aerith held a hand out to him and gave him a smile. It wasn't her normal cheery smile it was tinged with sadness. He took it and lay down next to her.

"What's wrong?"

Aerith's eyes began to glaze with tears. "I have something important to tell you, but first can you tell me everything you know about a man named Ghast?"

Sephiroth looked at Aerith a bit shocked at this question. "Well he was a scientist at Shinra, the head scientist before Hojo. He was a major part of the Jenova project having found the alien in the first place. He did most of the testing and planning, Hojo just introduced the idea of creating a child with her cells, me… Ghast knew so much… I wanted to meet him because I thought he'd have some answers. I read all his works but I wanted to talk face to face with him…" Sephiroth looked to Aerith. "Why did you want to know?"

Aerith's tears began to flow and she turned to face Sephiroth. "He's my father…" Sephiroth's eyes widen and mouth dropped at her confession. "I didn't know till this morning, Vincent told me. He knew all along."

Sephiroth smiled and moved in closer to Aerith so their foreheads touched. "Of course he knew, he knows a lot more then he lets on…" He smiled," Makes you wonder what else he's hiding…"

Aerith kissed Sephiroth gently. "Vincent said it was a strange twist of fate, our lives…"

Sephiroth returned it with vigor. "Well he was right. The one man I wanted to meet more than anything and I killed his daughter…"

Aerith turned on to her side and wrapped an arm onto Sephiroth. "Yes, but now you love his daughter. Don't you?"

Sephiroth returned her embrace. "Of course…" he sighed. "So strange how things work out…"

Sephiroth traced Aerith's face with his finger then leaned down to give her a passionate kiss. Aerith closed her eyes, and leaned forward to return his kiss. He was a wonderful kisser and she opened her mouth to his tongue. Sephiroth rolled Aerith on to her back and broke their kiss momentarily to remove his coat. As he removed his Aerith did the same. She wriggled and her arms out and tossed her coats to floor.

Just as she turned back to Sephiroth he captured her mouth again in a fierce embrace. When he finally broke their kiss she needed to gasp for breath. His mouth moved down to her neck and her deep neckline as his hand slipped under her skirt and between her thighs. The rest of the day was a blur as the two became one in the same bed that Aerith was conceived in.

**---------**

**III: a friend**

**---------**

Cloud slammed his fist on to the table causing the two glasses to shake. "What?!" he yelled. Tifa jumped at his emotion. The two were in a bar in Rocket Town. She had hugged her old friend in a warm embrace that was not returned. Cloud had changed, and the revelation of Aerith existence made that clear...

"Y-yeah… at least that's what Cid says. He and Aerith are over at The Icicle inn at Vincent's with Yuffie. I'm going there now to see if it's true…" Tifa said quietly.

Cloud rubbed is forehead. "Been so empty with out her…" Tifa felt her heart shatter at his confession but hid it behind a smile.

"I want to meet her Cloud, Lets go." Tifa reached out and took Cloud's hand. "The two of us, lets go and meet her…"

Cloud looked into Tifa brown eyes and nodded. "Yes, lets do that…" The two rose right then and there and went out to hire a pilot. It didn't take long, both had acquired enough money to convince any pilot to drop what they were doing and transport them.

Tifa settled in next to Cloud in the small two-engine plane. As the engine roared to life Cloud reached down and gave Tifa's hand a squeeze.

"Thank you Tifa, you're a good friend…"

'Friend… yes that's all I'll every be…' Tifa thought sadly behind her smile. She turned away from Cloud and let tears slid down her face. The plane took flight and the two were off in the cold air to Icicle Inn.

**---------**

**IV: Announcement**

**---------**

Finally at around dinnertime Aerith and Sephiroth got dressed and left Aerith's home. The two had loitered in the warm bed in each other arms. It was the avoidance of having a visitor; namely Yuffie, barge in on them that finally prompted them to get dressed. Hand in hand the two walked back to Vincent's cabin. They couldn't help but smile. Sephiroth couldn't remember a time when he was so happy and content. Looking back he realized he had never been this whole and content before.

Fingers intertwined with Aerith's Sephiroth opened Vincent's cabin door for the two. Yuffie jumped up from her seat at the table but Cid got out the first word.

"Where the hell were you?" The gruff captain asked.

Yuffie walked up to the two. "Yeah, really! You two were gone all freaking day!"

The new lovers exchanged glance and smiled fiercely. Vincent sat down at the table, a smile on his face as well. He knew. Aerith stepped forward guiding Sephiroth behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "We were at my house… and over some events… well… we have an announcement to make."

Yuffie looked over the two's position then her eyes widen and her mouth dropped. "Oh my god!" she exclaimed. Aerith smiled at her young friend.

"I guess you know what I'm going to say…"

"Oh my GOD!" Yuffie covered her mouth and began jumping up in down repeating the phrase.

"We're getting married." Aerith finally spat out. Yuffie let out a small scream and ran to embrace her friend. Sephiroth release Aerith allowing her to return Yuffie's hug. Cid and Vincent also got up. Cid walked up to Sephiroth and gave him a good-hearted slap on his arm.

"Good for you, you picked a good one." Sephiroth smiled and nodded in acknowledgement to new friend. Yuffie finally released Aerith who was then hugged by Cid. Vincent then approached Sephiroth. The general had a strange feeling at being approached by him, he didn't know why. He smiled at the dark man.

"I've been wondering what other secrets you've hidden away…" Sephiroth said to the older man.

Vincent smiled enough to show off some white teeth. "I have to admit that I'm running out as of late…" He clasped Sephiroth on the shoulder and looked into his green eyes giving him a long and meaningful look. He then turned and was lunged upon by Aerith her arms wrapping around his neck. Vincent's arms went around her back and they held to each other in a tight embrace. Cid came to Sephiroth's side and led the man to the table where he began piling him a plate. Sephiroth looked to Aerith to see her being drug by her hand by a chattering Yuffie to the couch. The girls were too excited to eat it seemed. He caught something like 'planning your wedding' escape the teenager's mouth. Aerith caught his eye and gave him a loving smile before turning her attention to her excited friend. Sephiroth turned back to his food.

'You didn't know a thing you spoke of Jenova…'

****

**A/N** – Hey, new chapter Finally! This will be the last chapter posted on since I'm going to start boycotting them since their basically bitches, I'm fed up and so one of my friend. You can still catch more additions to this story and others of mine at my accounts. Anyways, besides all my ranting… like I said in my before hand notes that things are gonna get dark, things are wrapping 


	14. XIV

**Twisted Compulsion**

**Ch 14**

**---------**

**I: you take her!**

**---------**

Aerith and Yuffie excitedly planned for her wedding, ordering every wedding catalog ever heard of. Once they got to Vincent's doorstep the girls tore into them. It was non-stop wedding chatter. As they ate the two talked about flower arrangements and as they lay in bed waiting for sleep they talked about the dress. While Sephiroth smiled unsurely at his fiancée's hyper ness Cid couldn't take it. He finally told her if she didn't shut up he'd kick her skinny ass out side. This stopped her, for about five minutes. She woke up the whole house with her screams as Cid threw her onto his shoulder. Vincent was roused from his room and the two lovers hung over the railing to watch the scene unfold.

Once Vincent got close enough Yuffie attached to his neck. "Save me Vincent!" she cried.

An unwanted tag of war began. "Let 'er go! I warned her so she's going into the snow!" Cid bellowed.

"Who said I'm holding on to her?" Vincent answered back as he tried to untangle Yuffie's death grip. "But I think throwing a half naked Yuffie into a snow bank is a bit rash Cid." Cid finally let go and bent down so Yuffie slipped from his shoulder and lay against Vincent's chest.

"Fine!" He then began pushing the two, back into Vincent's room. The two finally fell backward through the doorway. "You take her then!" Before Vincent could scramble to his feet Cid took a chair from the kitchen table to placed it under the door handle. There was five minutes of banging and yelling before Vincent finally gave up and everyone returned back to sleep.

When they all woke up, Aerith then Sephiroth and Cid, they released the poor Vincent and his Tormentor. Yuffie beamed and just about bounced around the room. Vincent was tired and brooding. Neither would speak of what happened. Which allowed his guests' minds to wander.

Aerith set a plate of hash brown down on the table and took a seat next to Sephiroth.

Sephiroth enjoyed his fiancée's enthusiasm, and didn't want to burst her bubble but decided it was time. "Aerith, do you realize that we're going to have our wedding in Vincent's cabin so we can't have a large wedding…"

Aerith lowered her head and leaned against him. With a sigh she said, "I know, but it's fun to plan my dream wedding even if it is just that… I just want to buy a pretty dress and have some flowers at my wedding. That's all I want."

Cid forked some hash browns onto his plate and added, "you realize that you currently in the coldest part of the planet? Flowers are pretty hard to come by."

Aerith leaned out to look at Cid and smiled. "That's where you come in! I was hoping you could send an airship to get all my flowers and dress for the wedding! Pretty please Cid!"

Cid stared at the girl. She stared back with cute pleading eyes her lip trembling. The pilot sighed. "Alright, but this counts at your wedding gift all right girl?"

"Oh thank you Cid!" Aerith cried. She then got up and ran to Cid throwing her arms around him.

"Yeah yeah, just tell me what's ya want and give me the phone!"

**---------**

**II: almost**

**---------**

It took three weeks for everything to be ordered and for Cid's Airship to drop them off. Aerith had gotten three large urns of white rose bushes, loose garlands of Queen Anne's lace, and a bouquet of assorted wild flowers. She had wanted to get carnations but Vincent told her not too. Up north carnations are considered the flowers of the dead and are given at funerals. It would've been bad luck he insisted.

As soon as Aerith's dress arrived she ran off to the bathroom like an excited girl with Yuffie at her tail to try it on. She emerged and modeled it enthusiastically for them. It had a large collar that showed off her collarbone and hung on her shoulder. It had a train on it, not too long, just a few feet of extra fabric. In it's lower corner was an embroidered crawling vine in light green with pink flowers. It was fairly simple but Aerith looked beautiful in it.

Aerith and Sephiroth had never set a formal date for their wedding but after the arrival of Aerith's dress and flowers they decided to have it that weekend, after all flowers don't last that long.

They settled on Saturday afternoon for their ceremony, after all the towns only priest would be busy on Sunday. Sephiroth was a bit worried that the priest would refuse to marry them, even if the man didn't recognize him he did have large black wing sticking out of his back. Aerith told him not to worry and reminded him that they had three of the saviors of the planet with them and the threat of unleashing would convince the priest to marry them.

Aerith was a bit worried about another thing, Sephiroth didn't have a suit and it was too late to order him one. He was grateful that she was too busy to remember, Sephiroth wasn't found of suit or uniforms. They settled on just having him wear a white collared shirt and black pants. The week flew as they prepared, moving furniture and decorating Vincent's cabin. They hung the garland along the wall and hung up sheets that blocked the kitchen from view, Aerith would use Vincent's room to change and enter from behind them. Before the couple knew they lay in there bed on Friday night.

Aerith and Sephiroth lay staring up at the ceiling, a nervousness and shyness hung thick in the air between them. Aerith swallowed and spoke softly, "Well, tomorrows that day…" Sephiroth made a sound of acknowledgement. Silence.

"I-I'm nervous…" Sephiroth admitted.

Aerith turned to him reaching for his hand beneath the covers. "It's alright, I am a bit too." She wrapped her arms around his and nuzzled his shoulder. "I'm excited though too."

"I just…" Sephiroth fumbled for words. "I just feel like something will happen to ruin my chance at happiness as things always do… Like this is all a set up and Cloud will show up to chop off my head…"

Aerith shook her head. "No, that won't happen, nothing will go wrong… " She smiled and looked up into Sephiroth's eyes. "It'll be the best day ever…" Sephiroth returned her smile but was still nervous. The two slipped into an uneasy sleep.

**---------**

**III: who?**

**---------**

Tifa re-buddle her jacket and let out a chilled breathe. It took them over a month to get to Icicle inn. There plane they hired to take them the whole way broke down in the bone village and with no machines in the village they had to trek through the caves like years ago. In the cold early morning Cloud and Tifa made their way through the fresh snow to the icicle inn, the town's namesake. When they entered the door the warmth seeped into Tifa. Her cheeks flushed from the sudden heat and she let her wool collared jacket hang open. At the sight of them the innkeeper's jaw dropped.

That was usual, everyone knew them. They were the saviors and instance celebrities. The woman blubbered and stammered trying to find words to answer Cloud's request for a room. She looked confused.

"What?" Cloud asked he asked in an annoyed voice. Cloud never liked attention of this sort. He did like to be noticed but since the final battle he'd become very secluded.

The woman suddenly flushed and looked down at the desktop. "Well, um sir… I was wondering why you were going to stay in the inn when you could just stay with that friend of yours…"

Cloud exchanged looks with Tifa. "What friend?"

**---------**

**IV: The best day ever?**

**---------**

Aerith paced back and forth in Vincent's small room. She was close to tears and she didn't even know why. She let her bouquet bounce against her legs as she continued her walking. She stopped as the door began to open. Vincent shut the door and was nearly got knocked over by Aerith. She sobbingly wrapped around her arms around his neck and buried her tear-strewn face into the crook of his neck.

Vincent regained his balance and held her. "Sh…" he said as he guided her to his bed and sat her down. "Hush, Aerith. Why are you so upset?" Through choking sobs Aerith mumbled incoherently. "Aerith calm down, I can't understand I thing you're saying."

Aerith unburied her face and sniffled. "I-I I just don't know if I can do this. I mean…" she shook her head and continued. "Marriage? Why! Why am I doing this I'm just…" Aerith struggled for words.

"Shh Aerith. You're just over whelmed, getting married is a big step in life." Vincent comforted her.

Aerith's sobs quieted. "Vincent I have to tell you something… maybe the reason I wanted to marry Sephiroth…" She swallowed at lump in her throat and cast her eyes from Vincent. "Vincent… I'm pregnant…"

Vincent stared at her with an open mouthed blank expression. He regained his senses and shook his head. "Aerith…" he sighed. "How could you be so careless…"

Aerith whipped at her eyes. "I don't know… It just happened. I didn't mean it too…"

Vincent rose from the bed and walked to the door. "Are you sure that's the reason, Aerith?"

Aerith nodded, "Yes, yes I am…"

He shook his head. "I think you need more time to think. That must not be the only reason…"

"What are you talking about Vincent?"

"Why would you let him take you? You're child can't be the only reason you want to marry him…"

Aerith rose from the bed as well and stood behind Vincent. She held her bouquet tightly. "I do have feelings for him but… it's too soon… It's so sudden. I barely know him…"

Vincent sighed. "Does anyone really know him? Most people only know him from what Shinra told and the meteor incident. Those things that built what everyone thought he was are gone, and who he was is gone too." Aerith's eyes fell to the floor. Vincent turned, his feet coming into Aerith's down cast view. She slowly looked at him.

"He needs you Aerith… No one can imagine the horrors Sephiroth was subjected to at the hands of Hojo." He sighed and furrowed his brows in anger at the thought of what growing up with Hojo was like. "He needs someone to lean on, some one to trust. Who even knows if he's ever had someone like you in his life before?"

"So you're saying I should marry him?"

"Yes," Vincent gave her a grin. "Besides with the way things were going your two would have gotten married eventually. It just happens to be sooner rather than later." Aerith grinned too. He had a point. Vincent turned back to the door and reached for its knob.

"Um Vincent…" Aerith called softly. He glanced back at her. "My father is… well I was wondering if you'd hand me off?" He hadn't thought that was coming.

He smiled at the still a shaken girl. "Of course, I'd be honored Aerith."

Knocking on Vincent's door drew their attention. Yuffie's voice came through the hard wooden door. "Hey, are we switching grooms or what?"

**---------**

**V: I walk through….**

**---------**

Sephiroth took a deep breath inhaling deep into his back and slowly released it. At the moment he was relaxed but all morning he'd been having bouts of nervousness.

The priest sat on the couch tapping his bible impatiently. He was more than shocked when he entered and found three of the world's saviors and its near destroyer dressed for a wedding. The only thing that kept the mousey man from turning tail was having three ultimate weapons pointed at his face. The man pulled at his collar and looked over the room's occupants.

Cid Highwind stood leaning against the cabin wall near the door holding spear point down and twirling it while smoking. Yuffie sat in the middle of the floor her legs sprawled out in front of her. The ninja was dressed in dress and didn't look too thrilled about it. A floral patterned one that went to her ankles. The former general Sephiroth, he shuttered as his eyes fell upon him, stood with his back to the priest. He thought the man was trying not to hyperventilate.

The priest cleared his throat. "Um…" all eyes fell to him. "Are we going to have a wedding?"

Cid pulled his cigarette from his lips. "Yeah if this guy's girl comes out of Vince's room…"

Yuffie smirked at Sephiroth. "If she doesn't come out in another five minutes I'd start feeling jealous," she teased. Sephiroth rolled his eyes at the snickering ninja and went back to facing the wall and breathing. Yuffie stuck out her tongue at his winged back and climbed to her feet.

She slipped through the hanging sheets and knocked loudly on Vincent's door. "Hey, are we switching grooms or what?" she yelled at the door. The door creaked open and Vincent and Aerith came out. She had her arms wrapped around Vincent's claw hiding half her face behind his shoulder. Her eyes were red and puffy; Yuffie could tell she had been crying.

Even though she still had to ask. "Aerith, were you crying?" Yuffie asked in a hushed voice.

Aerith gave a halfhearted smile and began dabbing her eyes. "You can tell? I'd better let my eyes clear up before I go out and get married. It might give the wrong impression."

Yuffie came to her friend's side. She'd known Aerith before but now she was a dear friend. "Hey that's what veils are for and if Seph says anything tell 'em they're tears of joy!" This got a smile laugh from Aerith. "Besides that priest is getting antsy and so are Cid and Sephiroth."

Yuffie helped Aerith adjust her hair. In all her crying it had become a bit lope sided. She had decided to wear her hair high on her head, Yuffie insisted it showed off her neck. She had a clip that held her veil on. Giving her two friends a smiled she flipped her veil over her face and nodded to Yuffie. "Alright, I'm ready."

Yuffie gave an excited squeak and ran through the sheets. "Alright! It's time, get off your butt priest!" Aerith smiled at Yuffie's antics and looked down at the floor. She took a deep breath.

"Aerith?"

She looked up to see Vincent holding out his arm to her. Aerith took it and the two stood staring at the white sheets that in Aerith's mind separated two sides in her life. "Alright, I'm ready, I'm ready." She looked up at Vincent. "I'm getting married, Vincent."

He smiled back at her. Vincent reached forward and separated the sheets. "I truly wish you the best of luck, Aerith." With those last words he led the flower girl to her swordsmen.

**AN- all right, I decided to stop here for now, there will be one more chapter then an epilog. The next chapter will be a battle one, filled with blood yeah! **


	15. XV

**Twisted Compulsion**

**Ch 15**

**---------**

**Jenova's toys**

**---------**

Sephiroth looked back at Aerith as she approached. Her head held was held high from beneath her veil. He could see from the way she carried herself she was frightened. Honestly so was he. He smiled gently at his fiancé to encourage her. The priest cleared this throat and opened his bible to the appropriate page. This was truly the most unusual wedding he had ever conducted, and no one would ever believe him.

Yuffie and Cid stood to the side. The ninja bobbed up and down on her toes with a large grin plastered on her face. She grabbed Cid's arm and shook it excitedly. 'I'm so excited!' she mouthed to him. Cid put out his cigarette and shook his head at Yuffie. Ignoring her he turned his attention to Vincent and Aerith. She was beautiful in her dress. It was just the right length and flowed beautifully behind her.

Vincent guided Aerith to Sephiroth's side then joined Yuffie and Cid. Aerith smiled and held Sephiroth's hands. Her heart was pounding and she felt lightheaded. 'I love him so much. This will change everything in his life, I won't let him be alone anymore,' Aerith promised to herself. The priest cleared his throat again and began reading.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today before these friends and family, to join together this man and this woman in Holy Matrimony. Holy Matrimony is an honorable and cherished estate, and should not be entered into lightly—"

Knock! Everyone's head turned to Vincent's little cabin door. Someone was knocking. Aerith frowned and looked back at Sephiroth. He squeezed her hand reassuringly. Cid was the closest, and did the natural thing. He went over and began to open. Vincent's head buzzed, 'No one but Cid or Yuffie know where I live and none of the villagers would dare bother me-' he was brought out of his thoughts when realization dawned on him. "No, Cid!" he yelled out running to the door, but it was too late. There in the doorway, stood Cloud and Tifa.

Vincent tired his best to fill the doorway. Cid and Yuffie followed cue and came in behind him. "Cloud," Vincent said, "What are you doing here?"

Cloud put a hand on the door frame and tried to push his way through, but Vincent wasn't moving. "Where is she?" he asked. "Where is my Aerith? She's alive isn't she?" He pointed to Cid. "You told Tifa she was!" His voice was rising and everyone there could tell his temper was rising as well.

Sephiroth tightened his grip on Aerith's hands. Cloud had found them. If Cloud saw him, Sephiroth knew Cloud would try to kill him and he was without a sword to defend him self. What about Aerith? What would he do with her now what she was about to marry the man he hated with all his soul.

Aerith felt a chill run down her spine and her heart ached to see the look one Sephiroth's face when they heard Cloud's face.

"He's going to kill me Aerith," Sephiroth said quietly.

Aerith shushed him and gently touched his cheek, "No, no he won't. Its ok I won't let him. I won't let him hurt. I love you."

"I know she's here!" Cloud yelled. His blue eyes blazed, and aura of power began to surround him. "You wouldn't be baring me from entering if she wasn't!"

Vincent narrowed his crimson eyes and said threateningly, "Get out Cloud. Leave."

Tifa looked between the two former allies. She felt desperate. She had to choose. Go with Cloud and alienate herself from all her allies, only to lose her would-be-lover to Aerith, or turn against Cloud and stop the bloodshed before it starts. Tifa unhooked Premium Heart from her belt and pulled them on. "Vincent move."

Cid looked at Tifa. He couldn't believe the turn she had taken. She was always warm and friendly, and her she was ready to attack three of her former allies. He looked pleading at her and said quietly, "Tifa, please don't…" Tifa's eye darted to Cid. She didn't back down.

Cloud un-sheaved his sword and yelled at the three companions, "Why won't you let me see her!" He let out an enrage scream and shoulder tackled Vincent, sending him skidding to the floor.

Yuffie was shocked and rushed to her fallen companion. Tifa and Cloud rushed in and Cloud let out a gasp. His ultimate weapon clattered to the floor at the scene he saw before him. Tifa's face drained of color and she stared from Sephiroth to Cloud then to the bride. "Aerith?" she questioned quietly.

Cloud looked lost. He chocked out her name. "A-aerith…." His shock quickly turned back to rage as he stared at Sephiroth. Yuffie, Cid, and Vincent seemed frozen, watching the scene unfold.

Aerith tore off her veil and stood in front of Sephiroth. "Cloud…" she said softly. "I-I'm sorry…" she said. She didn't know what else to say to him.

Cloud shook with rage. He reached down and grasped his sword, gripping the hilt tightly. He quickly walked up to Aerith. "Get away from him Aerith!" he yelled. He reached out and grabbed her hand, tugging her away from Sephiroth. Vincent climbed to his feet and went to his gun rank near the door and armored himself with Death penalty. Yuffie scrambled to her feet and dashed behind Tifa to grab her Conformer.

Sephiroth reach out and grasped Aerith's other arm, pulling her into his arms. Cloud stared at the couple. "Aerith, he's using Jenova's magic on you, you're not your self," he reasoned. He held his hand out. "Come here, be with me," he said, close to tears. "We can kill him together and save the world again."

Vincent cocked his shot gun, drawing the attention of Cloud and Tifa, "Jenova's dead Cloud. The only thing left of her is the bits and pieces within the three of us."

Cloud turned to face Vincent. "You're defending this monster?" he questioned. Vincent didn't answer. "You've sided with Jenova too haven't you?" He brought his sword in to a fight stance and ran toward Vincent. "I'll kill you too!" Vincent fired off Death penalty, but Cloud was far more skilled then he was a few years before. He titled his head and let the bullet fly by and lodge it's self into the wall. There was no time to reload.

"Vincent!"

Yuffie yelled out his name and flew into action, but Tifa was there to intercept her. The young girl was caught of guard and was hit square in the jaw sending her to the ground. Cloud raised his sword high above his head and arched it down. Clang! Cid gritted his teeth and shook. He had used his Venus Gospel to defend Vincent, but Cloud was too strong for him and it too ever ounce of strength the pilot had to stop the blade.

Through his gritted teeth Cid said to Cloud, "If anyone is influenced by Jenova's madness, it's you spike. You've lost it!"

Cloud laughed, "I've lost it!" He pushed down with his sword, causing Cid to kneel. "You're in alignment with a madman."

Vincent turned around and brought the butt of his gun a crossed Cloud's jaw, breaking the clash. Cloud spat out blood and began to laugh. Vincent took this break in the battle to pull Cid to his feet and push him toward the door, "Hurry, you have to call for the Highwind. If no one makes it, someone has to tell the truth!" Cid nodded and dashed out into the snow.

Yuffie swept Tifa's legs out from under her and ran to Vincent's side. Tifa fell to the floor but quickly rolled to her feet again. The priest was inching his way toward the door, but Cloud spotted him.

"You!" he screamed and advanced on the poor man. "A holy man was just about to marry a monster!" Cloud swung his sword high above his head.

"No Cloud!" Aerith screamed out but it was too late. The sword came down a crossed the priest's chest, splitting it wide open. Blood sprayed on the floor and the man slumped to the floor, his inners spilling out beneath him.

Aerith let out a scream and covered her eyes. The blood had reached her dress, sprinkling small red dots all over her train. Tifa was a bit stunned at the death of this innocent man, but stayed loyal. She turned and advanced on Vincent and Yuffie.

Yuffie brought her Conformer back, "I don't want to hurt you!" Yuffie screamed out as she let the weapon fly. Tifa brought her armlet equipped arm up and batted the ninja tool away. It embedded itself into a timber beam. Tifa let out a yell and punched Yuffie in her stomach. The girl spat and choked out blood. Her internal organs were no doubt ruptured. Tifa brought her left arm back to land a punch on Yuffie's skull again. A shot rang through the air. Tifa herself now coughed up blood. With a shocked expression on her face, she clutched at the hole in her stomach. The blood streamed from between her fingers and she fell forward, dead.

Yuffie fell backward into Vincent's arms. He picked the ninja up and moved her to the far wall, out of the battle's way. "T-thank you…." Yuffie choked out with tear filled eyes. She then pasted out. Vincent cocked his gun and walked back to face Cloud.

Cloud stared at Tifa's lifeless body; there was no emotion in his face. "Useless…" he said quietly. He turned slowly to face the couple. He pointed his sword at Sephiroth, an insane smile coming to his face. "You…"

Sephiroth pushed Aerith away, "Get away Aerith!" he said. He didn't want her to get harmed when Cloud attacked. Aerith backed away, tears flowing from her eyes. She didn't know what to do. She looked toward Vincent; he was the only one who could fight now.

Vincent drew a beam on Cloud. "Get away from him…" his monotone voice called out. Cloud didn't stop and Vincent did what he had to do, he fired at Cloud's head. The savior crouched and rolled forward. Cloud's eyes snapped open and he sent a wave of pain into Vincent's skull. Vincent cried out in pain and clutched at his head. "You've joined with her haven't you?" Vincent questioned, fighting the pain. Jenova's voice screamed in his mind and a voice cut through the noise.

"Vincent watch out!"

Vincent felt cold steel cut into his side. His eyes opened and he found Cloud and Sephiroth struggling for control of the sword lodged in his side. Vincent grabbed the blade with his claw. He gritted his teeth, blood trailing down his side and mouth. He slowly rose to his feet. "It will take more then this to kill me. I refuse to die at the hands of your insanity!" he screamed out.

Cloud elbowed Sephiroth deeply in his stomach, and in the moment of weakness, pulled the sword out of Vincent's and Sephiroth's grip. Sephiroth fell to the floor, Cloud stood above him, poised to strike. He was about to die.

Aerith watched on in horror, "NOO!" she screamed out. Cloud screamed and brought his sword down toward Sephiroth.

"Sephiroth!" Vincent leapt in front of the sword, his claw held out for protection. The sword severed the metal object and then cut into Vincent's shoulder. Vincent spat out blood and fought against the pain.

Sephiroth was speechless, Vincent had sacrificed him self for him. Cloud pulled the sword from Vincent's body. He fell backward against Sephiroth, his blood drenching the groom. "What have you done!" he screamed angrily.

"He needs to die and so do you!" Cloud screamed. "I'll kill you and be with my Aerith forever!" He raised his sword again; this time there was nothing to stop him from killing Sephiroth. "You are the puppet! Not me!" he screamed out.

"No!" Crack! A bullet tore its way through Cloud's side. He stumbled, but still held his sword up. Another bullet sped into Cloud's upper torso. Blood gushed from him mouth as he stumbled to the ground. Aerith dropped Death penalty, tears dripping from her chin. 'I'm sorry,' she mouthed to Cloud. He cried and shook in shock, his blood spreading out around him. He made a last attempt to speak. "I-I lo…" his voice trailed off and he was dead.

Aerith turned her attention to Vincent. He lay in Sephiroth's arms and choked up blood, his skin was paler than ever. For the first time in his life, Sephiroth cried out of sorrow. He had lost the link to his past, a father figure, and the only person who could understand the monstrous side of him. Aerith knelt in Vincent's growing blood pool and held on to his hand.

"S-sephiroth…" he mumbled. "Treat her w-well…." He said, a smile on his thin lips.

Sephiroth smiled back. "I will Vincent…" His crimson eyes began to close and Vincent was dead.

**A/N** – I LOVE YOU VINCENT! It was so hard to kill him off T-T but he died a good death. I have a prolog left and then the story is done. I hope you enjoyed the bloodshed, despite our beloved Vincent's death.

A red carnation for Vincent, --- RIP


	16. XVI

**Twisted Compulsion**

**Ch 16 – epilog – two years later**

The winter wind blew fiercely and sent snow like mist skidding across the white cold ground of the cemetery. Only the sound of a solitary figure is heard as he crosses the snow toward a particular headstone. The snow piled against the stone tombstone, drifting to its side and almost hiding it from view, but even if it had been lost in the snow he would know right where to dig for it.

Sephiroth pushed his wind whipped hair behind his shoulder and knelt down before the stone. He brushed off the snow with his heavy glove. "I'm sorry it's been awhile since my last visit, nothings serious has been going on I've just been caught up in family life," He gave a half hearted grin when he said that. "I'd never thought I'd say that. Well, Yuffie has been pestering us nonstop about Victoria's schooling, saying how she should come to Wutai and study under her," he laughed a bit, "Can you imagine? Yuffie responsible for MY only child? I stopped that thinking pretty fast."

"I've finally finished Victoria's bed, although she absolutely refuses to use it yet. she'd rather crawl into bed with Aerith and me. Cid says we spoil her horribly but I don't care. What does that old man know anyways?" Sephiroth reached out and brushed some more stray flakes from the headstone.

"Aerith was always concerned with Victoria's lack of speech but just recently she has begun saying her first words. She stared with dada, and now says mama. I think that now that's she's starting to talk, shutting her up will be the hard part. Yuffie talks nonstop to her, she's such a bad influence." Sephiroth sighed and added softly, "I wish you were here to see your granddaughter. I'm sure you would have loved her as much as we do, she's such a loveable little girl."

"Thanks for giving me a life, you're as much to thank for this as Aerith was for being brave enough to save me." The wind blew his white hair a crossed his face and he pushed it behind his ear. "Aerith wanted me to give this to you." Sephiroth said and laid down the single red rose in front of the granite stone.

"We only knew each other for a brief moment in life; I wish we had been granted more time… I'm glad that you've finally found peace where ever you are and I hope you'll be willing to wait for a bit more for me to join you again.

Sephiroth stood up and put his hand on Vincent's headstone, "I miss you…," He smiled slightly and added, "Father…"

The snow began to fall as Sephiroth made his way home. Warm inviting light poured from his house onto the white crisp snow. A figure stood in the window and quickly disappeared. The door swung open and a little girl ran out into the snow, her white pigtails flying behind her.

"Dada!"

Sephiroth swung his daughter up into his arms. "Hey sweetie," he said kissing the top of her head. Victoria looked up at him with flushed cheeks and honey colored eyes. "It's time for little girls to go to bed I think," He said smiling and touching her nose. Victoria giggled and clung to her daddy's neck. The two walked inside and closed the door to the cold night.

**A/N** I hope you enjoyed the LAST part of this story, which honestly . I didn't' like too much but I was compelled to finish. I love this finishing page, it just came together perfectly with the help of my fiancé who helped me fit this ending together. Thanks so much for reading i hope you truly enjoyed it and all my stories.


End file.
